It's A Muggle Life SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Three years following the end of the Second Wizarding War, former Potions Professor Severus S. Snape has left the wizarding world and made a less than reputable life for himself in the muggle world, during a routine holiday drinking binge he manages to aid an enchantress whom sees fit to give him his hearts desire in the form of a life without magic and bitter regret...
1. Prolouge:Cold Drunken Encounters

**_It's A Muggle Life SSHG_**

 ** _A SS/HG fanfic by The Sortiarius13_**

 ** _A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN._**

 ** _WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...Mature Themes, Sexual Content, Nudity, Language, Violence..._**

 ** _{A/N: So the other stories were a bit slow due to me having been plagued by this story in the form of a plot-bunny and given the season it wouldn't let up...}_**

 ** _{"Rock me baby, rock me all night long ...I said I want you to... Rock me baby, rock me all night long... I want you to rock me like my back ain't got no bones ...Roll me daddy like you roll your flour dough... Want you to... Roll me daddy like you roll your flour dough... I want you to roll me till I won't no more... When you see me coming go get your rockin' chair... When you see me coming go get your rockin' chair... I want you to rock me, rock me away from here..."}Rock Me Baby,Tina Turner_**

 ** _Prologue: Cold Drunken Encounters_**

 _December 21st...(Present Day)_

 _Unknown Pub, Unknown Location, England, Muggle World..._

 **S** moke filled the dimly lit room as Severus Snape downed his seventh muggle whiskey. He had been coming to this little hole in the wall for the past three years and not a single person knew his name. A well timed memory charm took care of it before his departure. Everything seemed to be as dull as it had always been since the final days of the second wizarding war. The injuries he suffered as a result of being bitten by that damned serpent Nagini had caused him to become something of a recluse even in the muggle world but he managed to overcome it. The scar had not quite healed from when he was bit but he managed to survive the venom with a Bezoar. Arthur Weasley's survival of the attack increased his own odds despite being bitten eight times. The astounding amount of hatred the serpent had for him would have been amusing if it had not hurt so much.

Snape took another drink feeling the dull burning sensation in the back of his throat as it went down. His blood had barely begun to warm as he noted the singer that had taken to the makeshift muggle stage. She had been a curious sight, a woman of average height with well toned shoulders and a surprisingly thick build as far as her hips and legs had been concerned. It wasn't as if he had tried to note these features he simply had an eye for detail as she stood before the slim gray microphone wearing a short red dress that barely came to the top of her knees and high heeled shoes that seemed to sparkle as much as the dress had.

She was a ferocious looking woman with wild hair that had been akin to a lion's mane. Snape would have pegged her for a Gryffindor if only to serve his amusement as she prowled the stage singing something akin to muggle Rhythm and Blues. The pounding of the drum was only matched by the low growl of confidence that seemed to ooze off her in waves. She had flesh like muggle coffee altered with cream and warm brown eyes that seemed to flicker with a mix of mischief and excitement all at once. To put it plain, she was the kind of woman that could stir a man's desire no matter the implication, but Severus Snape seemed to be the exception to this.

He continued with his drink as she sang some lonesome song about the need for company in the physical sense and glared into the half filled room amid the smoke and dim lighting. He appreciated the music given it did little to dull experience of being in an old pub amid drunken chatter. It was as close to entertainment as he would get for a long while.

The bar singer seemed to eye him as she continued with her verses indicating desire and avid suggestion as he continued his self-loathing experience. He had not been much for the company of women. The scars that lined is pale flesh as well as the ones still relatively showing on his neck had saw to his lack of confidence in that department even with magical abilities.

After a time he had not known how much time passed before the singing stopped and he had been well on his way back to his sad existence in some cramped hole in the wall in terms of a living space. Spinner's End had been burned to the ground following Harry Potter's accusations of him murdering Albus Dumbledore and going back to Hogwarts was out of the question.

He was a fugitive as far as he knew fled the wizarding world the night the dark lord was destroyed by his arch nemesis. It was a fitting end to a life well spent in fear and secrets.

"What's a handsome man like you doing drinking alone?" asked a voice from beside him.

Snape turned to his left and found the bar singer had strolled over toward him.

"Apparently, I have not had as many as you if you believe me to be handsome in any regard Madam." he replied almost bitterly.

"It's been that bad a week has it?" she asked sitting beside him. "Normally, the holiday season is a time for happiness and generosity."

"Not for me it isn't." muttered Snape ordering another drink.

"Oh I bet you aren't that bad." said the woman with a smile. "In fact I'd bet you simply needed the right company to fill whatever void has you this bent out of shape."

Snape had come to the conclusion that she was definitely a shameless flirt once he felt her hand on his thigh. He attempted to ignore it despite feeling his cock respond in anticipation. To say he had been amazed was an understatement. He had not been able to react to any sexual stimulation since he was bitten by that damned serpent.

"I..." he began as his eyes widened.

The bar singer smiled at him knowing full well that she had caused this shift in his demeanor.

"Follow me." she said before getting to her feet and making her way toward the door.

Snape looked around not wishing to waist the perfectly timed opportunity for physical comfort and downed the remainder of his drink before heading out into the cold after her. He had forgotten to erase their memories as he left and never once noticed that none of the people were moving following the singer's approach.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Small Flat, Seedy Alley, Unknown Location, England, Muggle World..._

Snape's mind had been a series of whirls and jumbled images as he and the bar singer headed back toward his small flat in a seedy muggle alley. He had barely taken a breath before she stripped him down to his small clothes and pushed him onto his makeshift mattress. He had been quite drunk he realized as she smiled down at him and the room began to spin.

"You are quite an impressive wizard Severus Snape." she said before joining him.

"W-What?" he asked feeling her body press against his own.

The room continued to spin getting more rapid with each breath.

The bar singer smiled as she captured his questioning pale lips in a heated kiss.

"It's been a while since my interest had been on the matters of mortals." she said kissing his neck in the sensitive spot where Nagini had bitten him.

He felt his body grow tense but the strange sensation of absolute pleasure she had given him kept him from pulling away.

"What are you?" he asked finding it difficult to catch his breath as his heart-rate increased.

"I am someone that is going to give you a chance to obtain your heart's desire." she said continuing to press her body into his causing him to groan with need.

"And what would that be?" he asked losing himself in the overwhelming sense of pleasure that radiated throughout his body.

"A life without magic...and a chance to see what if..." she whispered in his ear.

Before Snape could react to her words he noted the eerie white glow of her eyes just before the spinning became unbearable and his line of vision darkened.

"Good luck Severus Snape." she said as if her voice was fading. "But remember this change is only temporary."

The former Potions Professor slipped into the comfortable embrace of the darkness that surrounded him shortly thereafter, he had not a care in the world nor a means to combat the strong magic of the enticing enchantress.


	2. Chapter 1:A Life Once Wished For

**_Chapter 1: A Life Once Wished For_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is the result of approaching holiday festivities, gargoyles the t.v series and Nicholas Cage making a holiday movie...I thought the theme would go well with our Potions Professor...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _Unknown Bedroom, Unknown World..._

 **F** eeling the effects of having one too many shots at the bar Severus Snape stretched in bed noting the extra warmth and dismissing it as he had the urge to answer the call of nature. He pulled back the covers and made his way toward the bathroom yawning and stretching his lengthy limbs. Snape had not recalled putting on a muggle t-shirt nor had he recalled wearing muggle pajama bottoms but he ignored it and continued toward the loo. It was strange that the loo had moved from the end of the hall to being in his bedroom but he paid it no mind. A bit of quick maneuvering and his aching bladder was at ease while the river of urine fell into the waiting toilet bowl.

The former potions professor noted the shower had been running and that the bathroom was filled with steam. He vaguely recalled leaving the pub the previous night in the company of a woman and smiled believing she had not gone quite so soon. Feeling a bit amorous, Snape hurried out of his strange muggle clothes feeling the urge to tear them off the muggle way instead of spelling them off with his magic. He approached the shower and climbed inside as the steam made it difficult for him to see and wrapped his arms around the average sized showering woman whom had not been all that surprised to see him.

"Mmmmm." she said feeling his body press against hers. "Good morning."

"Good morning." he replied kissing her neck.

She let out a sigh and turned to face him. Snape had been stunned to see a that the woman from the previous night had changed rather drastically. For one thing she was decidedly younger with a lighter complexion and her appearance quite a good deal younger...not to mention that she had been awfully familiar.

"W-What...?" he began only to find himself cut off as she placed a finger to his lips.

"As much as I'd love to spend some extra time with you I have to get the children off to school." she said as if it were normal for the two of them to shower together.

Snape had been shocked to find the woman before had been his former student Hermione Jean Granger.

"Children?" he asked puzzled as she went back to her shower.

No sooner had he asked this there was pounding on the bathroom door.

"MUMMY!" someone shouted.

"DADDY!" another young voice.

The young woman resembling Hermione sighed.

"There just doesn't seem to be enough time in a day." she said before kissing a still groggy and horrified Snape. "Enjoy your shower love...but do hurry before you are late for work."

She moved as if it had been a carefully maintained routine leaving the Potions Master to panic behind the confines of the shower door as she stepped out getting dried and putting on her robe. Severus Snape had not recalled much from the previous night but he had been sure the woman he bedded didn't have his children and that woman had not been Hermione Granger, resident insufferable know it all of Hogwarts.

Nothing seemed to make any sense as he finished off his shower and shut off the water. He reached for a towel as if he had forgotten his wizarding abilities and attempted to summon it via magic. His hand had been tense and he put in quite a bit of effort only to find that the towel did not budge.

"What in Merlin's name?" he asked aloud.

The steam from the shower made it difficult to see as he attempted to summon the towel quite a few times.

The vague recollection of the bar singer whispering to him came back.

 _"A life without magic..." she had said._

Snape sighed .

Of all the things to be saddled with in a strange place, not having magic to defend himself should anything occur or at the very least to get back was the worst he could think of at the moment. Resigning himself to his very muggle situation, Snape snatched the towel off the rack and dried himself off manually.

With a sigh he headed over toward the mirror wiping the away the fog and getting a good look at himself. His raven hair had been reduced to medium lengthy and going gray given his age...he had been quite young as far as wizarding standards were concerned and it was much too early for him to start going gray but here in this strange place it was apparently happening.

His face had been shaved he had not recalled seeing his face so smooth since before the war and merely took it in stride. He looked to be as exhausted as he felt on most occasions and felt as old as he appeared. The scars from Nagini were gone from his neck as were the numerous scars that lined his pale flesh from the years of torment during both wizarding wars.

"Sidney, you're going to be late!" shouted the voice of Hermione Granger.

Snape finished up looking over himself in the bathroom mirror and noted the silver wedding band for the first time since he had awoken. He knew for a fact that he had been a bachelor when he went to bed the previous night and now here he was a married man, married to his former student no less and apparently a father.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

By the time Severus got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Hermione Granger had been fully dressed and smiling at him as she watched him make his way into the bedroom. He had been quite uncomfortable being naked in front of her knowing what he knew but that only seemed to amuse her as she finished touching up the slight use of red lipstick to compliment the gray skirt and blazer she wore.

"Still not dry yet?" she asked walking over toward him.

"Just came for my clothes." he replied rather timidly.

He had not been use to being half naked in anyone's company let alone Hermione Granger's.

"Well, stop fooling around we have to get going." she said before leaving the room much to Snape's relief.

He went rummaging through the drawers and quickly pulled a pair of plain boxer shorts from one of them and put them on. He moved about the room piecing together a suitable set of attire grabbing a white t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He pulled on a pair of white wool socks and what looked to be worn trainers. He grabbed a sweatshirt and did his best to cover up as he headed down what appeared to be stairs.

This time he had known for sure that he had not been in his flat given he had no stairs and it was only a one bedroom. The confused wizard found himself passing through a sitting room and moving down a narrow hall before he was headed off at the door by a sweet looking little girl whom could not have been more than seven years of age.

She had the same amber eyes as Hermione Granger and the same raven hair the former Potions Professor had before coming to this strange place.

"Daddy." she said evidently pleased to see him.

Snape had not known what to say to her.

He was quite sure that he had not been her father.

"Daddy, where are you going without breakfast?" she asked confused as to why he had been acting so strangely.

"I...I'm sorry." said Snape meeting her seemingly well adapted gaze. "I guess I forgot."

The girl reached out her hand and lead Snape toward the kitchen.

The further confused wizard found himself coming face to face with two more children.  
One boy had hair not so unlike Hermione's with the same pale complexion as the former Potions Professor and looked to be about ten years of age. The other had the same raven hair and eyes of obsidian. The three children had been spared the indignity of having inherited the confused wizard's abnormally large nose and seemed rather happy despite not being gifted with magical abilities.

"Daddy almost forgot breakfast." said the girl with a smile as she looked at him.

The concerned eyes of the young woman whom resembled Hermione Granger looked at him for a few moments.

"Sidney, are you feeling okay?" she asked making her way over toward him.

"I-I'm fine." he replied. "Why are you calling me that?"

She ignored him placing the back of her hand along his forehead.

"I think you're coming down with something." she said as if she had been Madam Pomfrey back at Hogwarts. "And I call you Sidney because last I checked that's your name...are you sure you're well this morning?"

"I said I'm quite alright Miss Granger...Hermione." he said noting for the first time that everyone at the table had been staring at him.

It didn't take him long to realize that calling his apparent wife "Miss Granger" was not a common thing for him.

Feeling that he had once again said the wrong thing, Snape got to his feet and left the kitchen.

"Sidney, where are you going?" asked Hermione concerned.

"I don't know." he replied before walking out the front door.

She didn't understand what was going on with her husband, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it. His forgetting his own name had been clear indication that all was not well and she found the situation quite alarming.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Snape took off down the street unsure where he was going but he felt the need to get as far away from this strange nightmare as he possibly could. Hermione Granger had been his wife and they had three little urchins...he had no intention of staying stuck in this place and playing the family man. His first thought was to make his way back to that pub but it was much more difficult to find given that he was deprived of the ability to apparate.

He had not even gotten halfway down the block before he was met by a very confused Harry James Potter.

"Dad!" he shouted racing after him.

"Bloody hell." muttered Snape unsure how this nightmare could have gotten any worse with the three urchins and now Potter was off his rocker if he believed him to be his father.

The Potions Master didn't care how attached the boy had become to him after receiving his memories he was not going to play father to James Potter's spawn no matter how much the boy begged.

"Dad wait." said Harry catching up to him. "Where are you off to?"

"A pub if you must know." replied Snape rather bitterly.

Harry Potter whom had gotten a good deal older since the last time he saw him was stunned to hear this.

"Dad...you don't drink." he said confused. "Why would you need to go to a pub?"

It was definitely a nightmare if these people believed that he had not indulged in drinking it was the only pass time that made living worthwhile as of late.

"Why else would people need to go to a pub?" asked Snape almost bitterly.

"Dad what's going on?" asked Harry as his emerald green eyes became filled with concern.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" hissed the embittered wizard.

"Because you are my father." replied the green eyed younger man. "Why are you being so hostile...did you and Mione get into a fight?"

"What?" asked Snape caught off guard by the former boy's implication. "No...I've not said much to Miss Granger."

Even Harry Potter seemed stunned by his use of Hermione's proper address.

"I don't understand." he said still evidently confused. "If you two aren't fighting then why are you referring to her by her maiden name?"

"I..." began Snape unsure if he wished for Harry Potter of all people to be someone to confide in. "I awoke to a very confusing situation and I simply do not wish to speak about it."

"Okay." said the green eyed young man. "Listen...it's quite cold out and you aren't the least dressed for the occasion...I take it you aren't going to work today."

"Work?" asked Snape confused.

"Dad, you're the head of the research department at Rightwell College not to mention the top Chemistry Professor." said Harry. "How can you forget that?"

"Look... Boy I am badly in need of a drink and I suggest you either point me into the direction of the nearest pub or get out of my way." said Snape bitterly.

Harry seemed to be stunned by this aggressive approach from his father.

"I know you're hurting because she's gone, but it's not worth drowning your sorrows in a bottle." he said sorrowfully. "I thought with Mione and the kids this would get better for you..."

Snape nearly struck the now fully grown younger man as he backed away from him. He knew full well that he was talking about Lily this time and he was in no mood to indulge the boy's fantasy life for a single moment. He avoided him for the past three years for a reason after all.

"Fuck off boy." he said before continuing to take off rather blindly in the direction toward where he believed the pub to be.

He had not known why Harry Potter of all people had been referring to him as "Dad", but he found it unnerving. Having had his fill of this strange world and being without magic, Snape was determined to find the strange bar singer and get this mess all sorted out.


	3. Chapter 2:The Life And Times Of Mr Sin

**_Chapter 2: The Life And Times Of Mr. Sinclair_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **C** onfused and enraged at the strange woman's meddling in his personal life, Snape continued to actively seek the pub despite the cold air and his lack of direction. Nothing looked familiar as he shoved his freezing hands into his pockets and moved through the streets lost in his own thoughts. He had not known why this was happening to him but the lack of any sense of direction only seemed to make whatever this was that much more unbearable. His wondering had continued well into the night before he was spotted by a man driving a gray mini van of all things. He hopped out of the van and rushed over toward him with a look of worry filed across his young face.

"Sid!" he said getting Snape's attention.

The man looked like a younger version of the wizard Lucius Malfoy, but his hair was short and black in color. His eyes had still been gray and rather smokey looking as he neared the utterly confused wizard.

"Sid, it's me Lucius." said the strange looking man with a smile. "I've been looking all over for you big brother...Hermione's gone out of her mind with grief and the kids miss you."

"I...I can't seem to recall why all of this is happening." he said honestly.

"It'll be alright." said Lucius in a tone filled with understanding. "Let's get you warmed up and home to your family."

"I-I don't..." began Snape before noting the concern behind this strange version of Lucius Malfoy's eyes. "How are Narcissa and Draco?"

"They are doing quite well as self important as always to be truthful." replied Lucius turning back into his naturally pleasant self. "You gave them a bit of a scare taking off like you did...especially Harry...that boy's already lost his mother he'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to you."

"Why does he care?" muttered Snape looking out the window of the muggle mini van as they made their way down the darkened streets.

"Tell me you're joking...or at least paying the kid back for being such a git to you when his mother passed." said Lucius. "Look I know the loss of Lily was sudden for the two of you, but I thought you and Harry buried the hatchet long ago when you found out he was your son."

Snape's eyes widened for a moment.

"Harry Potter is my son?" he said looking out the window.

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought yesterday." said Lucius. "Hermione worried over you all night believing you had some kind of a concussion."

"Concussion?" asked Snape confused.

"You were the one that insisted on hanging the Christmas lights this year despite the early snow." continued Lucius as he continued to drive them back to the home he shared with Hermione.

"I suppose that's what it is then." replied Snape wondering how to react with such a strange excuse for his lack of knowledge in this strange world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Snape had not been out of the car more than several seconds before Hermione raced over toward him throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. She seemed to be hysterical given his full day absence and tears streamed down her cheeks. Lucius smiled playing the hero of the hour as he headed inside the house.

"For goodness sake Sidney Sinclair, don't you ever frighten me like that again." she said holding him tightly. "I should have called for the doctor sooner, but when you climbed into the shower I just assumed you were fine...I'm so sorry...I should have been more vigilant."

Snape felt terrible for causing her so much grief, he had not known anyone that actually cared for his welfare as much as she had in that very moment.

"I...I apologize for causing you to worry." he said attempting to sound sincere despite his annoyance with his current situation.

"Come inside." she said pulling away from him and leading him into her home by the hand. "Let's get you warm."

Snape followed her amid a great number of concerned eyes that seemed to follow him as he moved. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noted the familiar blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore as he approached him.

"Sidney!" he said apparently pleased to see him. "Are you alright my boy?"

The former Potions Professor had been positively terrified as his long dead employer pulled him into a father-like embrace.

"Albus let the boy breathe can't you see that he's turning colors." said the voice of Minerva McGongall as she too stepped into view.

"I..." began Snape not at all knowing the words for such an occasion.

The last he saw of this woman he found himself staring down the business end of her wand.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Minerva in a mother-like tone as she appeared to dust off his sweat shirt. "You look a fright...let's get you warm by the fire."

"He's alright, Mother." said Lucius with a smile filed across his ruggedly handsome face. "What say you and the old man lay off for a while and let him adjust...he's had a concussion after all."

Minerva sighed before agreeing as Snape was once more taken by the hand and pulled into the sitting room.

"Daddy!" said the same little girl as before.

Snape barely had time to gather his senses before she leapt into the air and he caught her on instinct.

"Thanks for catching me Daddy." she said with a smile as sweet as her mother's.

"You're welcome." he said not sure how to address the lively seven year old.

"Glad you're back Dad." said the boy with the unruly hair from before.

"Yeah Dad where'd you go?" asked the boy whom had looked so much like a younger version of himself.

"Silas, Sidney Jr., and Eileen don't either of you start bothering your father." said Hermione making her way over toward him.

She took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs and back to the familiar sight of their bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Still feeling the effects of being out in the cold, Severus Snape followed his apparently young wife as she lead him into their shared bedroom and closed the door behind her. He watched her lock it at first mentally questioning the need before recalling this strange world's lack of magic. She made her way over toward him and

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." she said, her voice heavy with concern.

"You don't have to..." began Snape before he felt her warm body press against his own.

"Let me help you Sidney." said Hermione meaningfully.

With a sigh he allowed her to unzip his sweat shirt and he raised his arms as she lifted off the soaked t-shirt. She pulled down the sweatpants and moved over toward the bathroom taking out a towel and drying his snow blasted flesh and pulled a fresh pair of pajama pants from the drawer on the bottom near the right side of the wall as well as a new gray t-shirt and a fresh pair of socks.

Snape had quietly wished he could have spelled on the new attire as it seemed Hermione had insisted upon dressing him herself. He had a bit of admiration for the woman whom had sprung from the girl he once knew since she had been twelve years of age. Her love for whomever the poor sap was who's life he had taken was more than adequate, but he did not reciprocate the affection or rather could not given that he had not been her true husband.

Once he had been fully dressed, Hermione continued to watch over him as he pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed inside. He had been a good deal more exhausted than he let on given the various shocking revelations behind this strange world. He had every confidence that this strange nightmare would be over once he had gone to sleep and awoken anew. It had been clever in his thinking to assess that his drinking would have worn off and he'd be back to the same unmarried magically inclined waste of existence he had always been.

He didn't hear Hermione's sweet words as he drifted off into a deep sleep content to be relieved of his lingering pounding headache. She had been merely noise in the background as he began to snore seeking comfort within the confines of the soft warm sheets that wrapped around him.


	4. Chapter 3:Dealing In The Present

**_Chapter 3: Dealing In The Present_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **T** here had been no sign of the strange woman from the bar as Snape once more found himself awakening in the bedroom of the strange house this time with Hermione Granger wrapped around him as she continued her own means of slumber. He had no concept of what time it was but he could tell that it was late given the blazing sun had gone down and an icy winter chill had moved in. There was a constant knocking at the bedroom door that had gotten the sleeping young woman's attention and she roused from her sleep in order to answer it.

Snape pretended to still be asleep listening rather intently to the discussion between her and Harry Potter from beyond the door to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mione but I had questions about my Dad." said Harry with a good deal of concern in his tone.

"It's no bother Harry, your father is still a bit uneasy following the accident." she explained in a hushed tone. "He'll let us know when he's alright but until then it seems he's very confused and possibly frustrated."

Harry sighed.

"At least you're taking good care of him Mione." he said in a grateful tone. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"Well he fell off a roof and earned a concussion as a result, it's a wonder he's still functional." said Hermione. "Just let him rest and take things slowly, he'll get back to being his old self in no time."

"If you say so." replied Harry.

The speech ceased as both Harry and Hermione embraced as family before the young man headed down the stairs to see to his younger siblings. Closing the door behind her, Hermione turned her attention back to her ailing husband.

"Sidney." she said softly before climbing back into bed with the middle-aged man and resting her head against his chest.

Snape didn't move a muscle continuing to allow the young woman to believe that he'd still been asleep. She didn't seem put off by sharing a bed with him in the least of course it was all due to the fact that they were married in this strange world but it never ceased to amaze Snape that it was something she wanted.

"Sid what am I going to do with you?" she asked softly stroking his pale face. "Yesterday you were perfectly fine and now...I'm not so sure...you didn't wish to see a doctor, but I'm thinking one might be necessary given the situation and your level of confusion."

"If you think you are dragging me to a healer you are sorely mistaken." growled Snape opening his eyes much to the surprise of his young wife.

"Sidney there is no telling what amount of damage was done when you fell." reasoned the young woman giving a very valid point despite the fact that her husband refused to acknowledge it.

"I am perfectly fine." he said sitting up and leaning against the numerous rows of pillows he'd been resting against as well as the oak wood headboard that lined the top of their bed.

"You are confused and combative." said Hermione recalling her husband's demeanor since the accident.

"Or I don't care to be fussed over." he muttered still in annoyance.

"What if there is something seriously wrong with you?" asked the amber eyed woman with a good deal of concern on her rather lovely face. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if..."

"It's not your decision to make." said Snape in a dangerous tone.

"Sidney you almost attacked Harry...you didn't even recognize your own children!" she said as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "You...you are going to get checked out and that is final."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the young woman whom seemed to retain her Gryffindor stubbornness despite being so far removed from the traits attributed to her in the magical world.

"I said I'm fine." he replied. "Having some idiotic muggle with a flashlight stare at me isn't going to do much in the way of getting me better."

"Sidney your're using that word again." said Hermione staring at him in disbelief. "You've been going on and on about wizards and magic ever since you fell and quite frankly it's clear indication that your confusion has only gotten worse."

"Wizards?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "Why the hell would I mention a thing like that?"

"I don't know." replied Hermione with a sigh. "You were confused and frightened you called me a witch more times than I can count."

Snape through the whole ordeal amusing as he tried to understand what the man Sidney Sinclair had been up to before he was taken from this strange magic-less world.

"I must have hit my head harder than I believed." he said before meeting her eyes. "But I am not going to see a healer...I don't need one."

"There you go speaking strangely again." replied Hermione. "Sidney, I love you and I'm only doing what is best for you...if you won't go to a doctor, I'll just have to bring one to you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Snape with an arched brow once more.

Before the concerned young woman could reply there had been a knock at the bedroom door for a second time. Hermione went to the door and Snape found himself noting the appearance of Remus John Lupin and instantly tensed. He balled his fists instinctively attempting to wordlessly summon his wand the moment the man stepped into the room.

"The werewolf...you called the bloody werewolf!?" shouted Snape immediately jumping out of bed and taking on a stance for dueling on to discover he had no wand.

"SIDNEY!?" said Hermione in shock. "What are you doing?, Dr. Lupin this is what I've been speaking about...he's been acting different ever since the the accident."

Lupin seemed un-phased by Snape's accusations and simply sighed.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Sinclair, we doctors have been called far worse in our line of work." he said revealing his overall pleasant demeanor. "I was sorry to hear about your accident Sidney...although I am surprised you didn't call or come into the office that fall could very well be a serious thing."

"Don't tell me...is the dog here too?"Snape asked narrowing his eyes at the thought of having even this house overrun with the likes of The Marauders.

"If you are referring to Padfoot, last I checked he was your dog and Harry is quite fond of him." replied Lupin shaking his head. "It seems the confusion is quite real."

"Fuck off Werewolf." growled Snape.

"Sidney what kind of way is that to treat your best friend?" asked Hermione still more than a bit put off by her husband's behavior.

"Best friend?" asked Snape feeling every bit of his repressed rage from his youth. "Me best friends with the werewolf that tried to kill me on more than one occasion...not bloody likely...I am now convinced that I have died and gone to hell."

Lupin looked a bit hurt by the last comment but said nothing as she appeared to recall his friend had been quite ill.

"Hermione would you excuse us for a few moments...I'd like to examine Sidney and given his confusion your presence and reactions to his comments would only complicate matters." said The doctor.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at her husband with ample disapproval before returning her gaze back to the doctor.

"I'm sure, come on we survived being roommates in an all boys school and bunking at the same university his confusion isn't going to do me in just yet." said Remus with a rather sheepish smile.

"So you say." said Snape in a dangerous tone.

Hermione sighed and took her leave of the two men for the time being hoping that the doctor could sort everything out with her husband.

Lupin turned his attention to Snape who eyed him curiously.

"Roommates?" he asked as if it had been more than an impossibility. "I never shared any dwelling space with you."

Lupin met his gaze with appeared to have been tears coming down his cheeks. The sight of the werewolf cry seemed to unnerve Snape.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." he said in a sorrowful tone. "It was bound to happen quite frankly I don't know what possessed me to make a completely dishonest promise when I should have informed your family from the very start."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Snape now more confused than ever.

"I'm talking about you forcing me to lie to your family for sake of keeping up this ridiculous charade...Sidney...pretending this isn't happening isn't doing anyone any favors."

"Have you lost your mind?" asked The Potions Master glaring at the man before him.

"No, but you are losing yours...the symptoms fit with your irrational behavior, just as I said it would...for heaven's sake...tell them...tell them before it's too late or you accident hurt someone or yourself for that matter."

"I was under the impression that I fell off a roof." said Snape ignoring the sad hysterics of the doctor before him.

"You lost your footing when your vision became blurred." said Lupin.

"It's snowing outside." said Snape.

"You're headaches haven't let up since the incident." continued the doctor. "Hermione's told me how often you complain about them."

"I feel perfectly fine." replied The Potions Master. "I am simply surrounded by idiots and would like to be as far away from you lot as possible."

"Denying something doesn't mean it doesn't exist." said Lupin still with tears streaming down his cheeks. "In case you've forgotten among everything else, you have a wife and four children that adore you...they have every right to know what's going on with you and how to prepare for it."

Snape attempted to retort, but found he had been unable to due to the onset of a rather vicious pounding headache.

"Sidney." said Lupin rushing to his friend's aid much to the shock of Snape whom had mistrusted him from the very beginning.

As Snape doubled over as the intensity of his head pain got the better of him, he found himself being pushed into the mind of the tearful doctor. He saw him young and impressionable as a boy newly registered at the very same all boys school he had been placed in. They became fast friends...best friends and went through a good deal of adventures together.

They were quite loyal to each other and almost like brothers until one day Lupin's father and mother were murdered during a home invasion and he had been orphaned...nearly being shipped off never to see his best mate again. It was the intervention of Sidney Sinclair's parents that put a stop to the heartbreak adopting the boy as one of their own but insisting he keep his family name.

Snape blinked rapidly as Lupin clung to him still in the midst of tears.

"Y-You're my brother." he said weakened from the agony.

"That's right." said Lupin wiping away his tears as he assisted Snape back into bed. "We are brothers Sidney...and we always will be."

"Always." said Snape as the pain began to recede and he leaned back against the pillows of that lined the strange bed.

"The family deserves to know the truth." insisted Lupin as he got to his feet and made his way over toward the black medical bag he'd carried in and left casually on an empty chair. "You owe them that much at least."

Snape had brief recollection of words that he'd said almost a lifetime ago.

"No one can know." he told his apparent adoptive brother in a broken tone.

"Right." said Lupin with a sorrowful sigh.

He pulled from his bag a readied needle ripe with medication.

"This may sting a bit." he said before promptly walking toward Snape and injecting him with the contents of the syringe.

Snape's body tensed as the medicine took effect lessening his pain and causing him to drift off into another round of dreamless slumber. What Lupin did or had chosen to say to Hermione after that was of no consequence to him at that moment. Just as everything gave way to dark silence, Snape had one thought about his peculiar predicament, it seemed he would have to live in the present in order to understand why the strange enchantress had brought him to this place.


	5. Chapter 4:The Curious Aspect Of Muggle

**_Chapter 4: The Curious Aspect Of Muggle Reasoning_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **B** right golden rays from the morning sun had done quite a number on Snape's ability to sleep in peace as he attempted to roll about in the bed he last found himself losing consciousness in. Unfortunately for him, when the Potions Master attempted to roll over he noted an extra bit of weight on his chest and found himself staring into the eyes of an unknown figure that seemed to have taken on his features. The figure had been a fair complected young girl of about seven years in age with raven locks down to her shoulders and a nose thankfully that resembled the one Hermione Granger had since the day she entered Hogwarts Castle. Snape's vision seemed to settle after a few moments and the constant need for giggles from the obnoxious she creature had completely roused him from his slumber.

"What are you doing here?" he asked meeting her evidently pleasant gaze.

"Good morning Daddy." said the girl with a warm wide smile. "You sleep any more and you'll miss us all opening presents."

"Presents?" asked Snape in utter confusion.

"It's almost Christmas Daddy." said The girl. "Mummy said to let you sleep but if you do you'll miss everything."

"I can't image why anyone would want to do such a thing." said Snape in a dry tone.

The girl giggled as her eyes lit up in amusement.

"You're funny, Daddy." she said then proceeded to hug him.

Snape sighed more than disappointed that the girl seemed to be well verse in sarcasm, but then again being his so called child he would not have expected anything less.

"You have no idea." he replied in the same dry tone.

"Come on Daddy, get your robe on so you can have hot chocolate with us." insisted the girl.

"Alright." grumbled Snape. "Not like I'll be getting any rest here any...bloody nuisance."

The girl laughed again as he got out of bed, finding it an increasingly difficult task with stiff bones due to the cold and lack of motion due to the drugs.

"My name's not nuisance Daddy." she said. "It's Eileen."

"I know very well what your name is." said Snape annoyed. "It's apparent that you were named after my mother."

"Daddy, Gram's name is Minerva." said Eileen with a smile.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"And you call yourself my child?" he said stifling his annoyance as he put on a thick dark green house robe and forest green slippers.

"Funny Daddy." said little Eileen still with her smile.

It had occurred to Snape that her smile had been brighter than all the rays of the sun that disrupted his slumber.

"Well you've gotten me out of bed...where is this hot chocolate you've been raving about?" he asked.

Little Eileen took the man she knew to be her father by the hand and lead him down toward the hall and the staircase that lead toward the sitting room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

Snape instantly felt the uncomfortable warmth and oppressive aspect of being surrounded by family members as he made his way toward the sofa lined with familiar and not so familiar faces. Everyone in attendance seemed to favor hot chocolate and wore holiday attire.

"There he is." said Albus Dumbledore wearing an atrocious scarlet holiday sweater with an apparently drunken animal on the front. "My son...with the rest of the family for the holidays as it should be."

Snape opened his mouth to point out that he and the old fool were not in the least related but noted the expression on Hermione's face.

"Whatever you say...father." replied Snape eyeing the black mug on the counter with his initials on the front.

He said nothing as he moved toward it moved about the kitchen until he poured himself and Eileen a hot cup of hot chocolate. She smiled as he seemed to know instantly how she preferred it giving her extra marshmallows and taking his plain. The eyes of everyone in the sitting room from Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa to Hermione and the boys were on him the moment he stepped back inside.

Minerva got to her feet and made her way over toward him with a warm smile.

"You seem to be doing well Sidney." she said approving his less confused state.

"I believe we are here to enjoy hot chocolate." he said choosing not to be the one to bring down the festivities.

"Indeed we are." said Albus with a warm smile.

Eileen took Snape by the hand and lead him toward the sofa next to her mother.

"I suppose we can truly enjoy the holiday now." said Lucius with a smile.

Snape turned his attention to his young godson.

"It's good to see you Draco." he said evidently pleased the boy seemed to be doing well.

"Likewise Uncle Sid, everyone was just telling me that you were ill." replied the sleek blond wizard.

"I suppose we are." said Snape.

Hermione had been watching him from the moment he arrived from the bedroom with Eileen leading him by the hand. The Potions Master knew being drugged or possibly locked away meant he couldn't find the enchantress who could undo all of the chaos his life had become since their initial encounter and deduced that if he was going to be stuck in this strange world, he needed allies.

Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa were natural choices and of course Eileen if he were going to convince the troublesome woman he didn't need to be carted off to some mental ward.

"It's good to see you up and about Sidney." said Hermione attempting to make conversation.

Snape said nothing as he silently sipped from his mug and turned his attention back to the other so called relatives.

Harry Potter was sitting beside the fire busy seeing to his black mongrel. The dog wasn't in the least thrilled to see the man of the house as it began to growl and bark once their eyes met.

"Padfoot what's gotten into you?...it's just Dad." said Harry confused as to his dog's strange behavior.

Snape seemed slightly amused that even in this strange life everything remained the same between him and the mongrel known as Sirius Black.

"Take him outside Harry." advised Hermione.

"Perhaps he needs to go." added Albus.

"Right." said Harry getting to his feet and leaching the black mongrel as it growled at Snape.

No sooner did Harry attempt to take the dog toward the door, it broke free of his hold and rushed toward Snape. Lucius grabbed the dog before it got out of hand and everyone looked at the man whom seemed to have expected the reaction from the dog.

"Bloody Mongrel." muttered Snape before he got to his feet and made his way toward the kitchen.

"Sorry Dad...I don't know what's gotten into him today." said Harry apologetic.

"It's fine." replied Snape through clenched teeth. "Perhaps it's all the being confined that's made him so unruly...fresh air would do him good."

"Right." said Harry once more commanding his dog's leash. "Come on Padfoot."

The dog growled at Snape once more before being pulled outside by Harry.

"Well, that was amusing...I believe I need to retire back to bed I feel another headache coming on." he said before heading back upstairs.

"Daddy." said Eileen. "We're suppose to be together today."

"Alright...but if the dog charges again he's going into the fireplace." said Snape meaning very much to be done with the likes of the black mongrel.

"Someone sounds a bit cranky." said the red head young man Snape recognized to have been Ron Weasley, friend of Harry and Hermione both.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" said The Potions Master in annoyance.

It seemed the golden trio stuck together even in this strange place.

Ron treated him to a smile.

Snape found that he had barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes in the wake of his annoyance. It seemed he was destined to be stuck in this place if he had not been of the mind to play the enchantress' little game.


	6. Chapter 5:The Eternal Folly Of Mr Impu

**_Chapter 5: The Eternal Folly Of Mr. Impulsive_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"Somewhere, somehow, somebody...Must have kicked you around some...Tell me why you wanna lay there...And revel in your abandon...Honey, it don't make no difference to me, baby...Everybody's had to fight to be free...You see, you don't have to live like a refugee...(Don't have to live like a refugee)...Somewhere, somehow, somebody...Must have kicked you around some...Who knows, maybe you were kidnapped...Tied up, taken away, and held for ransom...Honey, it don't really matter to me, baby...Everybody's had to fight to be free..."}Refugee, Tom Petty & The Heart-breakers_**

 _The Garage, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **I** t had not taken long for the members of Sidney Sinclair's so called family to let their guards down as Severus Snape deduced that neither of them had been well versed in the tactics of a Slytherin such as himself. Being left in a world without magic, he could only gather that the enchantress expected him to be out of sorts when it came to not having an understanding out the Muggle World like any typical wizard but Severus Snape knew better than anyone that she was sorely mistaken if this had been her intent. He knew just as much about being a muggle man as he had about being a wizard and of course he knew how to operate a muggle vehicle.

Hermione seemed to be more and more occupied with the holiday traditions and so forth as she and the family continued to obsess over the festivities making utter fools of themselves in the process and distracting the children.

Snape saw his chance to obtain a bit of freedom or at the very least put some distance between the nauseating scene and himself. He stumbled upon the garage at the last moment and stepped inside. It seemed a typical place aside from the car hidden by the large blue tarp that had caught his eye.

The place looked like a typical muggle vehicle storage space with numerous boxes piled high to the ceiling and marked via black writing across the cardboard finish. There was a good deal of dust and the scent of dampness due to the combination of cold and the onset of the coming snow fall.

"What a rubbish bin." remarked Snape moving about testing the lights and moving along the storage until he made his way to the blue tarp that caught his eye the moment he entered the strange room.

From his own personal experience being raised by the muggle Tobias Snape, he knew what a muscle car was and how rare it was to have one still intact that didn't cost a good deal of money to maintain. Once he pulled the tarp from the vehicle he noted the black car and smiled. It was just the sort of thing he would have chosen for himself if he had to endure the mundane means of muggle travel like so many others in this world.

The garage seemed to showcase a clash of various personalities but it was abundantly clear that Sidney Sinclair had been the owner of the vehicle he was staring at.

"So Sinclair has taste after all." muttered Snape as he moved toward the car noting the finish and pain job.

He could tell it was recently restored and with a good deal of effort only there was something not quite right about the engine.

"Shit." hissed Snape noting the repairs had not been finished before his arrival.

He was once more filled with a good deal of disappointment as he covered the car back up with the blue tarp. He had nearly given up his search of something interesting to occupy his time but found that he couldn't when he noted the second blue tarp covering what he knew all to well to be a motorcycle.

Snape set to work removing the tarp only to expose a pile of photo albums that sat on a crate beside the bike. Next to them was a bottle of what appeared to be whiskey...old and expensive whiskey with a couple swigs missing from it.

"And your boy claims you didn't drink." he said with a smirk.

Snape took a few moments to look through the photos of Sidney from his youth to his current age with various people posing along with him. It didn't shock The Potions Master in the least to see that Sidney Sinclair and himself had been incidental in appearance. It was no wonder the man's family remained clueless about their being differences between the two of them.

Form what Snape could tell, Sidney seemed to enjoy being with his family and it puzzled him as to why Lupin was acting so strange with him before injecting him with whatever had been in the syringe that ended the onset of headaches.

Hermione was indeed his wife, the wedding photos were impressive he had to admit, a modest ceremony by wizarding standards but they were all muggles here and it was easy to forget due to whom they resembled.

Sidney appeared to be madly in love with Hermione Granger, which explained their closeness to the point of her concern being overbearing. The Potions Master turned his attention to an old set of photos that show the one person he had not been expecting to see among Sidney Sinclair's memories.

The haunting emerald green eyes of Lily Evans stared up at him from the photo and he froze in a combination of terror and wonder.

"Lily." he said stunned.

"Handsome family isn't it?" asked a familiar voice that startled Snape causing him to nearly drop the photo-album.

Snape's obsidian eyes widened as he noted the appearance of the of the enchantress from the night he assisted her at the pub.

"You." he said feeling a bit of his rage return as he glared at her.

"Did you miss me darling?" she asked with something of a wicked smirk.

"Miss you?" he hissed aggressively. "You took it upon yourself to interrupt my life and dropped me here in this hell."

The enchantress smirked.

Her long hair like the mane of a lion especially in the same color scheme. She wore an rather tasteful robe of gold and lace. She held tight to a long thin dark wood wand within her dark gold fingernails.

"Why Severus...I'm beginning to think you aren't enjoying your gift." she said in a taunting tone.

"Does it look as if I am enjoying this...mediocre existence?" said Snape narrowing his eyes at her.

"You aren't enjoying being loved and admired by everyone whom considers you to be family?" asked The Enchantress.

"If I wanted to be revered I would have stayed in the wizarding world." hissed Snape. "At least then I could leave whenever I wanted."

"Who's to say that you can't?" asked The Enchantress with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Snape growing suspicious of her in that very instant.

"Well...it seems you are in need of fresh air...why not go for it?" said The Enchantress.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are up to something?" he asked not able to tell for sure with his ability to read minds not effective in this strange place.

The Enchantress smirked for a moment before pointing her wand at the bike just as the keys appeared out of no where.

"What no car?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Does it matter?" asked The Enchantress. "You wanted a way out."

Snape looked at the keys that were now in his hand. He moved over toward the bike and put the keys in the ignition effectively starting it up. The rumble of the bike's engine had been a welcome sound to the former Potions Professor and a precursor for freedom until the door to the garage opened and a rather furious Hermione Granger-Sinclair walked in.

"SIDNEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she asked outraged and rightly concerned.

Snape dropped the keys as he pulled them from the ignition noting all too well that the Enchantress had disappeared.

"Look I was just..." began Snape attempting to explain the situation.

"You promised me after the last accident you'd never ride that thing again." said Hermione with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I just wanted to hear the engine." said Snape in his own defense as if he needed to be defensive.

"I can't believe you." said the heartbroken younger woman as she turned and walked out of the garage.

Snape didn't know why, but he felt an impulse to chase after her, as if her unbridled sadness had meant something to him. There was no sign of the enchantress since the bike had been started and he pieced together that she had in fact set him up for this little row with the wife.


	7. Chapter 6:The Rules Of The Game

**_Chapter 6: The Rules Of The Game_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Garage, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** everus Snape had been at a loss for words as he stared at the last place his young wife had been standing before rushing off to get as far away from him as possible. It had never occurred to the rather clueless former wizard that there had been reason this room was riddled with dust aside from when someone placed another box of little used things inside. Snape despite the feeling of guilt that seemed to rise in him following his wife's heartbreak followed by the flashes of Sidney Sinclair's memories pertaining to his promise.

Sidney had given her the keys as a means of proving to her that he was serious about not riding the bike ever again in a bid to keep his promise to her. The look on her face after she noticed he had gotten them from the hiding place where she had kept them after all these years made more sense to him with all the pieces in place.

"Shit." he muttered in annoyance.

It was all too clear that his actions were seen as all out betrayal by the young woman before she stormed out unable to look at him for going back on his word.

"She looked to be quite upset darling, was it something you said?" asked The newly reemerged enchantress.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Did you enjoy that little scene or are you sticking around for an encore?" he replied not hiding his irritation in the least.

The Enchantress didn't seem the least phased by his demeanor.

"Oh I am having quite a time." she replied with an eerie smile.

"You wouldn't be the first to find enjoyment at my expense." replied Snape clearly not amused by whatever this was that was going on. "I doubt you'd be the last."

"Always so serious." said The Enchantress. "Lucky for you, you have me to help liven up this miserable excuse for an existence you call a life."

"Is that what you are doing?" asked Snape in a snide tone. "I though you were simply having a laugh turning my entire world on it's ear...I mean why else would any one believe it a good idea to have Miss Granger and I share a bed let alone children."

"My aren't we cranky this morning." said The Enchantress. "I take it you and the Mrs. haven't had a decent night in since you began this little adventure."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me how to get back to my life." he said no longer interested in playing her little game.

"You're a clever man Severus...why don't you at least attempt to figure out the rules of the game." replied the Enchantress before she let out a cackle at his expense and disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"Bloody Gryffindors." growled Snape in annoyance.

Despite her lack of forthcoming, Snape had deduced that he had to actually play along this time if he hoped to have any means of returning to his former life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Hall, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape made his way out of the garage and put the stairs toward the master bedroom. It seemed instinct and his former dealings with hormonal teenage girls during his time as a Potions Professor at Hogwarts gave him keen insight as to where his crying apparent wife had rushed off to in her fit.

He had only gotten as far as the top of the stairs before he was greeted by the sight of his daughter Eileen. She had look of utter disappointment filed across her face for a few moments that sort of cut the former Potions Professor deeply before she took off without a word, evidently angry and upset with him just as much as her mother had been.

It didn't take him long to find the right bedroom, as he could hear Hermione's sobbing from just outside the door. It was no wonder their daughter had been angry and privy to her mother's pain.

He had no idea what he had done to get her so upset, he hadn't truly taken the keys the enchantress had summoned them. Sadly, the nature of his attempt to put as much distance between himself and these people had been more than enough to cause rippling effects in the world of this Sidney Sinclair.

Moving carefully, Snape entered the bedroom he shared with Hermione. She was still overcome with sadness and he could see that she was in a foul mood as she glared at him through tear stained eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

Hermione continued to glare at him as he entered their shared bedroom. Her face still wet from tears and her hair just as unruly as it had been when he saw her last as bumbling girl moving about the vast corridors of Hogwarts Castle.

"How could you?" she asked still amid angry sobs. "Sidney you promised me you would never try and ride that bloody death trap you gave me the keys and took them back."

Snape wasn't in the least good at dealing with hormonal teenage girls nor was he any better at relationship woes. He had been fortunate to have avoided such weighted emotional battles ever since Lily Evans saw fit to choose Potter Senior over himself.

"I..." he began feeling every bit as out of his depth as he had as a boy attempting to win the affections of a girl that required more than he could give. "I apologize...I simply wished to hear the roar of the engine...it wasn't my intention to cause you distress."

"Well you've gone and caused it." said Hermione enraged by his apparently insensitive words.

Their little row had not gotten far into the emotional upheaval it threatened to cause before there was a knock at the door and the unwanted voice of Lupin broke through the sudden hush of silence.

"Hermione, Sidney are you alright?" he asked with a good deal of concern.

"We are having a private discussion Lupin." growled Snape in annoyance which seemed to puzzle his wife as she looked upon him for the first time as if he'd been a complete stranger.

"Why are you being so cold to Remus...he's your best friend?" she asked getting to her feet.

"What is happening between us at the moment is none of his business and I am quite frankly growing tired of his constant interjections." replied Snape rather bitterly.

"That's a hell of a thing to say." said Hermione still unable to believe the words coming from the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with. "First you attack your own son, and now this business with the keys to a bike you swore you'd never again touch and here you are hostile to your own best friend for simply having concern for you...it's like I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You don't know the half of it." muttered Snape noting how her keen mind seemed to be at work even in this strange world.

She apparently had little to say to him after this as she took her leave of him allowing Lupin to witness the makings of a rift between the two of them before she headed back downstairs.

"Sidney...you have to tell her." said Lupin with a look of pure anguish filed across his face.

"Fuck off Lupin." growled Snape in annoyance. "Can't you see that I am not in the mood for your whining."

"She's right you know." said Lupin with a sorrowful expression. "You have changed and it isn't in the least for the better...you could at least give your family the courtesy of knowing why."

Snape had been puzzled himself as to what the sheepish doctor had been going on about before he too took his leave of the dour former wizard. With a heavy sigh and a brief reflection on how he seemed to muck things up in terms of the happiness those around him felt that morning, he made his way toward the edge of the bed where he pondered what Lupin had been alluding to.

There seemed to be something going on with Sidney Sinclair that neither his wife nor his immediate family had been privy to and to make matters worse there was possibly a chance that it would effect the Potions Master as well.


	8. Chapter 7:In Miserable Company

**_Chapter 7: In Miserable Company_**

 ** _{A/N Here's Another Chapter...}_**

 ** _My Thanks to all My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **S** ilence was the only sound left in the bedroom following both Hermione and Lupin's flare for the dramatic exits. The task of enduring the Enchantresses little game proved to be more if a challenge than he initially believed.

He would have to gather as much information about this Sidney Sinclair as possible without alerting the family. For the time being he opted to use his well noted Slytherin tact to give himself on advantage over these Gryffindors whom had no clue of their own house flaws.

Getting to his feet, Snape decided the first course of action would be to smooth things over with the sobbing woman with whom he shared a bed.

It still unnerved him that Sidney Sinclair chose to share what passed for a life with Hermione Granger of all people.

He had not gotten far in efforts to locate his apparent better half when Eileen stood before the door with a stern expression on her face.

"You made Mummy cry Daddy." said the girl in a rather accusatory tone.

She narrowed her eyes at the stunned wizard who seemed at a loss for words in the wake of an innocent child's sensibilities.

"It was not my intention to upset her." said Snape meeting the gaze of his apparent daughter.

"Then why was she crying?" asked Eileen with an arched brow not so unlike her father's.

"I forgot about a promise I made to her some time ago." He admitted.

"What promise?" she asked quite interested in the answer.

"It is a promise between the two of us." replied Snape rather guarded.

He didn't truly know the extent of what she wished if him and was in no means willing to allow the child to know how out of place he was in this rather strange world.

Eileen looked at him for what seemed like the longest time. Her dark eyes looming as if she were attempting to read him in some manner.

"You don't look so well Daddy." she said her young voice full of concern.

Before Snape could assure her that she had been well off in her assumptions he felt himself become quite dizzy and moved back toward the bed before he lost his footing.

Gasping for breath during the onset of a sudden and quite painful headache, the out of place wizard struggled to keep his vision from blurring.

"DADDY!" shouted Eileen highly upset and riddled with confusion as to what would become of her father.

The child's apparent distress seemed to have alerted the closest adult in the vicinity as Harry Potter came rushing up the stairs to investigate.

"Dad!" he said rushing into the room once he had taken note of the ailing man. "Dad what's happening?"

Snape had little time to offer protest of Harry Potter's concern before he lost consciousness and only the muffled voices in the background could be heard. Before his vision faded out he saw a glimpse of a terrified and highly concerned Hermione Granger before him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sometime Later...

The moment his eyes opened, Snape had believed this twisted game of the enchantress' had been long over but the all too familiar bedroom he shared with his wife in this strange world had been in clear view. As if that had not been annoying enough, she was sitting beside him her face stained with tears and her hand gripping his own as he came around.

"Sidney." she said stroking his rather clammy cheek.

"I..." he began unsure he liked the sound of dryness coming from within his throat. "W-Water..."

Hermione nodded pouring him a glass from the pitcher sitting on the end-table beside the bed.

Snape found it difficult to drink at first until he received the welcome assistance from his young wife as she continued to fuss over him.

"What's going on with you Sidney?" she asked finally breaking the silence that had fallen between them since his initial request for water.

"I...I'm fine." Snape replied out of habit due to no one but the likes of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey or The Malfoys taking any interest in his well-being.

"You obviously are not fine." replied Hermione with a stern expression. "You're forgetting things and having fainting spells...Eileen said you were in a good deal of pain when you fell...Harry has mentioned your nose bleeding."

"It's nothing to be concerned about." said Snape still rather defensive about his apparent status of health.

"Like hell it is." said Hermione meeting his eyes. "Something is going on with you and it isn't good, now I would like to know what is making you ill and I will call Remus if I have to."

The very mention of the doctor seemed to infuriate Snape as much as a suggestion that one would inquire about his health via Madam Pomfrey.

"I told you that I..." he began.

"You are far from fine." said Hermione making it clear that she wasn't in the mood for accepting any of his excuses.

"Hermione..." he began once again only to find himself interrupted by Remus Lupin coming through the bedroom door.

"Is he awake?" asked the sheepish doctor as he entered barely noting the tension between the married couple before him.

"He's awake and making excuses aplenty." replied Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at her visibly annoyed husband.

"He is rather ill, what say you let this slide until we have more information." said Lupin in defense of his old friend.

Snape rolled his eyes not in the least attempting to pretend he had been alright with the sheepish looking man being in his presence. Despite being confined to the life of a rather clueless muggle, The Potions Master had not forgotten just whom Remus Lupin had been in his world nor the attempts the poorly concealed werewolf made on his life in the process.

"I didn't ask for your assistance." hissed Snape bitterly.

"Sidney?" said Hermione once more confused as to why her husband saw fit to treat his friend with indifference. "Remus is only trying to look after you."

"As I said...I did not ask for his assistance." replied Snape narrowing his gaze upon the doctor.

"Sid I did not mean to give you cause for being upset." admitted Lupin. "The last thing you need as of now is stress."

"And yet you remain here to cause it." grumbled Snape. "Look I don't have the slightest idea why I passed out but it happened I'm not intentionally keeping anything from either of you that I don't rightly recall."

The stern expression on Hermione's face disappeared when she noted the shock and absolute sorrow that filed across Lupin's.

"Sidney we need to get you to the office...you must have a full examination." he said in a tone that suggested that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"Hermione I didn't initially want to alarm everyone due to the holiday but there is a chance Sidney is experiencing issues with his memory." said Lupin. "It's could be a result of his fall or..."

"Or what?" asked Hermione looking back at her husband with her eyes full of concern.

"Or it's..." began Lupin only to be cut off by Snape himself.

It was clear whatever was going on with Sidney Sinclair he had not wanted his wife to know about it and as if on instinct he spoke up to delay the inevitable.

"It's most likely the result of the fall." continued Snape. "A concussion might be the least of my worries."

"Still you need an proper examination." insisted Lupin. "I'll bring my car around...have him ready in a few moments if you wish to know the extent of the damage."

Snape rolled his eyes once more much to his wife's chagrin.

"If you think I am riding anywhere..." he began.

"You're going." she said in a stern tone. "Consider this your way of atoning for getting those keys...I don't know how you did it but given that Remus is convinced your memories are in a state of imbalance due to your head injury the least you could do is get checked out."

Snape knew it was useless to protest, she had been every bit as stubborn as McGonagall when she wanted to be.

"If that is what you wish..." he said getting out of bed a bit too quickly for Hermione's taste but stood on his own two feet none the less. "Let's get this over with."

Satisfied in her little victory, Hermione nodded in agreement as they headed out the door. It seemed Sidney Sinclair was indeed keeping something from his wife and children and it was only a matter of time before Snape found out what it was.


	9. Chapter 8:A Secret Between Friends

**_Chapter 8: A Secret Between Friends_**

 ** _{A/N: Sorry about the wait, long shifts turned into much needed rest days when I did manage to get some time off and of course...here's another chapter...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Remus Lupin's Office, Unknown World..._

 **A** nnoyance filled the Potions Master as he found himself enduring pain from retinas as Lupin shined a most uncomfortable pen light into them. He was merely seconds from tossing the "good" doctor into the nearest wall, but found his rage delayed via the concerns of his young wife whom had been tightly grasping his hand.

"I should never have let you hang those blasted lights in such horrid conditions." said Hermione with a good deal of guilt filed across her surprisingly lovely face.

For the first time since he awoke in this strange world he was forced to see how truly beautiful she was and also just how much this man who's life he had stolen meant to her.

"It's not your fault." said Snape surprising himself with his attempt to console the sorrowful young woman.

Lupin looked upon his best friend with a bit of sadness behind his eyes before running more tests.

"I hate to be the burden of bad news Hermione, but it appears Sid does indeed have a compounded concussion." He said confirming the saddened woman's fears. "There isn't much we can do for him outside of bed rest and keeping his stress level down as much as possible while he recuperates."

"Of course." said Hermione feeling a bit low for getting angry at her husband prior to their visit to the doctor's office. "Whatever he needs."

Lupin sighed watching the tear struck woman get to her feet and kiss her husband effectively catching him off guard.

"I love you." she said meaningfully.

"I love you too." He replied know all to well that it had been expected of him.

"For the time being, his injury will make some memories difficult to recall so have some patience with him if you will." continued Lupin. "For the moment I need to speak with him in private if you don't mind there are more tests to run and seeing you upset might further complicate his condition."

Hermione took one last look at the man she believed to be her husband and kissed him once more before taking her leave to allow Lupin to continue his work.

Once the sorrow young woman had gone Snape gave Lupin his full attention. He knew instinctively that the sheepish doctor was hiding something.

"You are quite an accomplished liar Lupin." He said making it clear that he wasn't in the least fooled by the doctor's words to his wife.

Lupin sighed.

"Your condition has been aggravated by the mild concussion you suffered in the fall but we both know the real reason for your memory loss." He said meeting the Potions Master's eyes.

Snape narrowed his gaze at his apparent old friend.

"Do we?" he asked feeling that there was more to the good doctor's words.

"For heaven's sake Sidney the tumor is getting worse by the day." said Lupin as if the very words pained him. "I know this isn't easy for you...?"

"Tumor?" asked Snape in disbelief. "What bloody tumor are you...are you trying to say that I am dying?"

The doctor had been in a state of utter shock as he attempted to gather himself in the wake of his best friend forgetting about the his most heartbreaking diagnosis yet.

"Sidney we've been over this...You developed a brain tumor some time ago and at the rate you're mind is deteriorating it seems as if you have only three months left to live." said Lupin with tears streaming down his ghastly pale cheeks.

Snape had no clue how to react to the sight of a man he loathed since he was a boy almost as much as he loathed any self important Gryffindor, weeping at the prospect of his impending demise due to a Muggle illness.

"I..." began Snape not much for apologizes due to his lack of having heard any.

His attempt at civility seemed at an end as Hermione made her way back into the room.

"Has there been any change?" she asked sounding a bit hopeful.

Lupin shook his head.

"No he's very much still the cranky git you brought in an hour ago." replied the doctor leaving not a trace of sentiment from his earlier discussion with Snape in private.

"He's at least attempting to be civil at least." said Hermione with an arched brow as she turned her attention to her husband.

Snape did his best to keep from rolling his eyes, knowing as much as he did now...it was a wonder this Sidney put up with the unruly woman this long. The Potions Master had known Hermione Granger or rather the insecure obnoxious girl but this...woman was a complete mystery to him.

She made her way over toward him decidedly more patient since the last time he found himself alone with her. This had all been due to Lupin of course and his explanation that Sidney wasn't exactly "himself" and that they shouldn't expect him to be for the time being.

It was more than a bit of weight off the shoulders of the man already bumbling about in a world he scarcely understood but to have to do so with another bloke's family fussing over him in the most ridiculous of ways was utterly horrifying in it of itself.

"Sidney." said Hermione in a calm tone. "How about I take you home?"

Snape sighed thinking "if only it had been true".

"Alright." he replied still weary of his own condition following Lupin's input.

It was an odd feeling to know that he was going to die and not care about the outcome in the least. It had been something he was prepared for ever since the end of the second wizarding war and yet his end had not come. Now here he was living another bloke's life and being given his death sentence.

Most men would have been unnerved by the news as Sidney Sinclair no doubt was when he had been first informed. Snape began to guess that perhaps Sidney's fall wasn't quite the accident his family believed it to have been.

Perhaps the chap wished to take his destiny into his own hands and attempted to alleviate his own pain.

"Sidney?" said Hermione attempting to get Snape's attention.

"Yes?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I asked if you were hungry?" she repeated, but still held her patience which seemed the staple of their arrangement ever since she found out about the concussion.

"No...thank you." he said having not in the least been in the mood for food after dealing with a series of startling revelations about this strange muggle bloke's life.

"Alright we'll just get you home to rest then." said his rather concerned young wife.

Snape nodded slowly in agreement.

Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder and The Potions Master grew tense for a moment not expecting physical contact from anyone let alone a former predator in terms of the former werewolf's status.

"It'll be alright Sid." he said.

"If you say so." replied Snape as polite as he could manage.

With that he and Hermione made their collective journey out of Lupin's office and back toward their shared home.


	10. Chapter 9:The Things One Considers

**_Chapter 9: The Things One Considers_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...as per request...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Open Road, The Sinclair SUV..._

 **S** ilence filled the moving vehicle as Snape contented himself to staring out the nearby window in a bid to keep from having to endure the rather inquisitive expression filed across the face of his insufferable know it all wife in this strange muggle world he'd been placed in at the behest of a seemingly bored enchantress looking to get a thrill from his unyielding misery. Hermione did her best to keep her spirits up despite the news that her husband wasn't in the best condition given his accident. She didn't know the half of it as Snape sat in silence pondering the state of this Sidney Sinclair as he continued to stare out the window into the snowy abyss that surrounded them.

Where ever they were he thought it a charming little muggle establishment even if his initial tastes were more along the lines of the less charming when he had been back in the world he knew and despised almost as much as it despised him.

"You've been awfully silent." said Hermione making it clear that she had been observing him.

"What's there to say?" asked Snape not at all wishing to speak at this point.

He'd still been mulling over what Lupin revealed to him in the office. He imagined that Sidney had not wished for his young wife to know the truth behind his mysterious condition and the apparent interest in the festivities might have been his way of trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Well...it's just you liked talking before and I always liked hearing the sound of your voice." replied Hermione sounding a bit saddened.

"Unless you wish to endure tales of witches, wizards, and magic I cannot help you." replied Snape.

"Those are the stories you use to tell the children." said Hermione with a sigh. "They are still waiting for you to finish the tale about the evil wizard being vanquished by a little known Prince from a distant land...Eileen especially loves listening to your outlandish stories...Some times I think she believes this Hogwarts of yours to be real."

Snape bristled at the mention of Hogwarts.

It had been years since he even looked upon the illustrious grand castle he once called home, there was little thought about it being the place of steady employment for him given the outcome of the second wizarding war as he rejected the memories of having been Headmaster since his murdering of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore at the old man's behest.

"Sidney?" asked Hermione with a good deal of concern in her tone getting his attention and shaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm fine...there's no need to fuss over me." he grumbled in annoyance.

Hermione sighed but said nothing that would constitute an argument as she pulled to a stop once she reached her destination, Merlin knew Snape had no sense of direction in this strange place.

As they arrived Snape noted the rather familiar appearance of The Sinclair residence as his wife exited the vehicle as the children and their parents came rushing over interested in what went on at the doctor's office. Snape made a note of how terribly clingy Sidney's family appeared to have been.

"The grouch is back." said Lucius rushing over to Snape and placing his hand on his big brother's shoulder.

Snape seemed to relax in the younger man's company amused that in this world he had been the elder of the silver tongued Slytherin.

"Let's get you warm." said Lucius knowing at least in part how to talk to his brother.

Hermione seemed relieved that Sidney was connecting with someone even if she hardly ever approved of Lucius Sinclair given his lifestyle and tendency to cause trouble.

"Good to see you in one piece you nearly gave us all a fright." said The old man whom resembled Dumbledore and continued to unnerve Snape with his very presence.

"More than a fright I'd say." said The old woman whom resembled Minerva McGonagall. "Like father like son I suppose."

The old man smirked as his apparent wife lead him into the house.

Snape sighed not sure if he'd been privy to anything more strange in either of his lives. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were indeed a strange pair no matter the world. Hermione seemed to be watching him more than usual as he entered the household, she'd been on his heels and it seemed on the look out for any aspect of change in his condition.

"DADDY!" said Eileen rushing over toward her father.

Snape couldn't help but smile as he noted the eager girl rushing toward him with what appeared to have been a flood of relief filed across her sweet face. On instinct, Snape caught her knowing full well what she'd been intending before she had even gone through with it.

"Ellie." he said holding her close as she clung to him.

"Daddy Uncle Lucy said you were sick." she said with an expression of worry as she looked him over as carefully as her mother had when he got out of Lupin's office.

"It appears I hit my head harder than I realized when I took the nasty tumble from the roof." replied Snape.

Despite his candor and brazen acts of torment when it came to his former students, he wasn't in the least of the mind to frighten Sidney's daughter. Hermione seemed rather grateful in that regard despite being told the man she had been sharing a bed with could very well be a completely unpredictable stranger due to the amnesia from his concussion.

""I'm sorry you hurt yourself daddy." said Eileen in a sweet voice that only a child could be responsible for.

"It's alright." he replied. "Lupin...Uncle Remus gave me some medicine to deal with the pain and suggested I get a bit of rest."

"Are you still going to enjoy the holiday with us?" she asked.

"I am indeed." he replied with a smile despite not knowing why he had been smiling.

"You promise?" asked Eileen staring into his eyes as if she were searching his very soul for a measure of deception, so much like her namesake and yet she had no idea.

"I promise." replied Snape.

"Wizard's oath?" asked Eileen.

Snape smirked recalling Hermione telling him Eileen all about his life as a wizard but under the guise that it had been little more than a bed time story.

"You have my oath as a wizard that I will spend the holiday with you." he said.

Eileen smiled satisfied as she hugged him tightly contented in her childish giggles as he lowered her back to the floor and turned his attention to his wife as the girl scurried off to occupy her time with meaningless moments in the ways of any child.

"She loves you so much." said Hermione. "Your episode earlier today gave her quite the fright."

"I can only imagine." replied Snape with a sigh.

Hermione lead him by the hand toward the stairs that lead to the second floor of The Sinclair Residence and their shared bedroom. It was clear that she intended to ensure he followed Lupin's instructions pertaining to keeping him well rested due to his concussion.


	11. Chapter 10:Small Wonders Never Cease

**_Chapter 10: Small Wonders Never Cease_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Christmas...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **S** everus Snape let out a contented sigh as he entered the bedroom of the Sinclair residence led by Hermione whom seemed of the mind to make it her business to ensure that he got to bed ensuring he was kept in accordance with Remus Lupin's medical diagnosis. He had been considering all that happened since his awakening and subsequent visit to his apparent best friend's office. Hermione seemed on the verge of tears the longer she had time to process all that she had been told in accordance with his health.

"I'm so sorry." she said finally breaking the rather uneasy silence that had fallen between them once they closed the door shutting themselves off from the rest of the world.

"You have nothing to apologize for." said Snape with a sigh as he made his way toward the bed. Some how it seemed more inviting than he ever could have imagined as he began to feel the weight of exhaustion upon him.

Sitting on the end where he often found himself awakening, he took off his boots and threw them into a nearby corner. Hermione helped him out of his jacket and shirt putting everything away in a neat manner before turning her attention back to the shirtless man whom had set about stripping down to his trousers.

"Before when I was yelling at you..."she began.

"Hermione...let it go." he replied knowing all too well that her transgressions in terms of their forced relationship had been far less than his own.

She nodded in agreement noting that now had not been the best time given he was ordered to keep his stress level down and get some much needed rest. Once she had finished making everything tidy again, she quickly climbed into bed right along with her husband wishing to sit with him at least until he fell asleep before heading back downstairs to deal with the rest of the family.

"I love you." she said meaningfully as she stroked his cheek. "Despite the frequent number of rows we've had recently...I often wonder if you know how much."

Snape said nothing simply choosing to smile and run his fingers through her unruly brown hair knowing all too well that he could not give her what she had truly been looking for due to being incapable.

"I know." he said finally breaking his silence before closing his eyes following a minor onset of pain.

Hermione sighed contenting herself to resting her head on her husband's chest as she listened to his heart beat and subsequent breathing. She worried for him perhaps a bit more than most women worried for their husbands due to their history. He had been the first man she had ever loved despite not truly seeing her affections for him until he was at his lowest point with no one able to pull him back from the brink of self destruction aside from her.

Yet despite her efforts she couldn't seem to shake the horrible feeling that she was indeed losing the man whom had meant so much to her. Snape found himself unable to stay awoke as he drifted off into a contented slumber as the notion of concern continued to cause his apparent wife to obsess over him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Next Morning..._

Snape found himself once more awakening in the strange bedroom back at the Sinclair residence and rolled his eyes. The endless nightmare of having to live another's life had been still very much in effect it seemed as he stretched for a time only to find that he had not been sharing the bed alone. His eyes widened as he pulled back the covers to note a certain small girl with the most unruly raven hair curled up into a ball asleep beside him.

There had been no sign of Hermione and his initial terror at having to awaken with the most persistent child he had ever known since Granger herself had been at the forefront of his mind.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked in annoyance at having his slumber cut short via finding Eileen in bed with him.

She looked up at him with an innocent yet sleepy face and immediately rested her head against his chest as if his annoyance meant little to her. Snape rolled his eyes finding himself amused by her gall of all things.

"You're funny Daddy." she said in her rather small voice. "Now stop hogging the covers."

She pulled them back over her small body covering her pink pajamas and closed her eyes.

Before Snape could comment, Hermione had come into the room smiling as she watched them.

"You two were always so inseparable." said Hermione with a sigh before moving back toward the bed and slipping back beneath the covers. "I think she took what happened a lot harder than we initially believed."

Snape had still been at a loss for words as she skillfully leaned toward him kissing his pale lips before ruffling her slumbering daughter's hair.

"She's just as stubborn as you are." she said fondly. "I can't count how many times you two have teamed up to give me grief since the day she was born."

The Potions Master thought it strange that his apparent partner in crime during this strange ordeal was a little girl of all things.

"So due to her concern you allowed her to join us?" he asked with an arched brow.

Hermione shook her head.

"Don't give me that look, you've been scheming to give her her way for years...the one time I do it you revert to being a git." she said in annoyance before catching herself. She had almost forgotten that her husband's memories were not as prominent as hers. "I'm sorry I keep forgetting about your amnesia."

Snape sighed.

He supposed if he were going to need an excuse for not knowing about any of the people around him that was as good as he was going to get. Of course it now came with everyone going out of their way to walk on egg shells around him or tell him things he had not wished to know to begin with.

"You know it's hard to believe she's this big...let alone that her birthday is next month." said Hermione looking rather fondly upon her sleeping daughter.

"Next month?" asked the rather clueless wizard. "W-When?"

"January 30th of course." said Hermione taking into account that her husband's memory wasn't what it use to be. "She's still obsessed with both your birthdays being in the same month."

"Of course." said Snape noting all too well that the little girl whom had been the namesake of his mother also shared Lily Evans' day of birth.

It was clear that the Enchantress had not been without her sense of humor in the form of mild cruelty.

"I..." he began only to be silenced by his daughter awakening for the second time.

She rolled onto her back as her obsidian gaze flickered between both her parents before she curled beside her rather clueless father.

"Morning Mummy, Morning Daddy." she said once she had come to her senses.

"Good morning Sweetheart." said Hermione kissing her on top of the forehead before turning her attention back to her husband.

"Good morning." replied Snape as polite as he could manage despite his lingering annoyance in the wake of an uncomfortable situation.

"Are you feeling better Daddy?" asked Eileen sounding rather hopeful.

"I suppose having nothing to do ensures I follow the doctor's orders...so yes in a manner of speaking." he replied.

"Good." said Eileen with a rather thoughtful look on her face. "Mummy is a good nurse isn't she Daddy?"

Snapes sighed.

"That she is." he said meeting the amber eyes of the witch he had spent the better part of her life instructing in Potions-making and the like. It had been strange to note how much she had changed over the course of three years and one strange night of drinking.

"Are you two still angry at each other?" asked Eileen with an arched brow.

"No." replied Hermione turning her attention to her daughter. "Daddy and I are quite happy together, it's just that sometimes he forgets things and I have to remember that it's due to the fall."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he climbed out of bed and headed toward the loo. If they were content to speak of him as if he had not been in the room then he was content to ignore their conversation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Loo, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

Snape shut and locked the door behind him taking a moment to not how considerably he seemed to have aged in this place without his wizarding blood. His graying hair and increasingly poor eyesight had been alarming when he first arrived but at the present time he simply wished it could be reversed.

With a sigh he turned his attention to relieving his aching bladder before he was immediately startled by the sudden appearance of the meddlesome Enchantress whom had turned his world upside down.

"Getting settled in are we?" she asked causing Snape to nearly leap out of his skin and inadvertently urinate along the far wall in response.

"SHIT!" he shouted noting the mess and utter embarrassment of being intruded upon.

The lion maned enchantress smiled taking note of his rather impressive physical attributes before leaning against the wall and messing about with her magical prowess. Snape rolled his eyes trying his best to finish up and tuck his cock away before there was any more to her prying.

{"Sidney are you alright in there?"} asked a rather concerned Hermione at the door.

"I'm fine." replied Snape quickly before she took it upon herself to also invade his privacy. "The floor was colder than I anticipated."

The Enchantress smirked at how easily deception came to the rather sly Slytherin wizard.

{"Are you sure?"} began Hermione still concerned.

"I believe I can manage taking a bloody piss woman." said Snape in annoyance.

"Why all the hostility...she's simply looking after your well-being?" asked the Enchantress.

"I do not require her to look after something well beyond her capabilities to restore." hissed Snape still very much annoyed despite keeping his comments low in case he was being set up once more by the strange magical woman.

"So you have been well informed." said The Enchantress sounding a bit impressed."

"I've been informed but I wouldn't say well had anything to do with it." replied Snape bitterly.

"None the less it's more than you knew about your current predicament before hand." remarked the enchantress.

"Do I even want to know why you've set me up in a world where I am destined to die?" he asked.

"As I've told you before handsome...this world is in accordance with your hearts desires." she said before stroking his pale cheek and treating him to a smile. "Everything you see before you, you asked for darling...I simply adhered to your wishes...of course how you navigate this place is entirely up to you."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bullshit." he hissed once more reflecting his annoyance. "You are up to something and I will find out exactly what it is."

The Enchantress smirked.

"Darling...I'm counting on it." she said before taking her leave of him.

Snape finished up in the loo following having the door bombarded via annoying knocking.

He opened it to find both Hermione and Eileen standing at the door with looks of concern filed across their faces.

"Can't a man use the loo in peace?" he growled.

"You were in there for an hour and you didn't reply when we called you." said Hermione.

"You two are being ridiculous." he said making his way toward the dresser getting out what appeared to have been his attire for the day.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Hermione not at all liking the idea of her husband waltzing about the house after being told he needed to stay in bed.

"Somewhere that doesn't involve being treated like an invalid."replied Snape hurrying to get his attire before returning to the loo to get dressed.

Hermione sighed not wishing to get into another row with her stubborn husband.

"Come along Ellie, you must be famished." she said.

"Aren't you going to stop Daddy from hurting himself?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"You're father's a big boy, he should know what he can and cannot do pertaining to his condition and much to stubborn to contend with no matter the ordeal." she replied. "We'll just have to ensure everything is prepared when he realizes we were in the right and he needs to stay in bed."

Eileen looked back at the bedroom door then at her mother.

"Alright." she said said taking her mother's hand. "Hopefully Daddy doesn't get into too much trouble."

The two of them left the stubborn man given to foolish impulses and set their sights on breakfast.

Snape emerged from the loo sporting a pair of denim jeans and a gray sweater. Not an ideal choice but it was all he could find that hadn't completely bordered on ridiculous in terms of Sidney Sinclair's choice of attire.

The former wizard took it upon himself to creep down the stairs and caught sight of the car keys left on the hook near the kitchen door. He skillfully evaded Sinclair's family in order to get them before taking off into the snow pelted world contented to finally get some distance between himself and the dullard muggles that fussed over a man that no longer existed.

He commandeered a rather tasteless minivan and took off before anyone had the knowledge nor the gall to put a stop to his exploits.

 _Soon._ he thought. _Soon he'd once again be a free man far away from the crazed witch's game and the muggles that increased his annoyance._

As the minivan disappeared along the snow pelted highway The Sinclair residence got smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror.


	12. Chapter 11:The Annoyance Of Late In-Gam

_**Chapter 11: The Annoyance Of Late In-Game Restrictions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Steamy windows...Zero visibility...Steamy windows...Coming from the body heat...You can wine and dine with a man all night...With good intent...But there is something about...A confrontation on a back road...Breaks down the defense...Steamy windows...Zero visibility...Steamy windows...Coming from the body heat...Steamy windows...Ain't nobody can see..."}Steamy Windows,Tina Turner**_

 _Unknown Pub, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **N** othing aside from enormous sheets of the purest white ice and sludge had been around for miles as the minivan Severus Snape had taken from the Sinclair residence had come to a stop before a seemingly abandoned pub blanketed by snow but still aglow via the lights inside and alive with the unruly chatter from the patrons whom had taken it upon themselves to brave the elements to have a drink to combat the encroaching chill made it out to such an establishment. Having nothing to lose given that even if he had wished to return to Sidney Sinclair's residence he knew next to nothing about how to return and even less of how to navigate in these harsh conditions. Out of options and lacking in company aside from his own, the former Potions Professor made his way through the icy sludge that had taken over the land and toward the freshly shoveled front entrance of the pub.

Snape opened the door and stepped inside, grateful for the rush of oncoming heat as it appeared the owners of this well hidden snow den had been more than equipped to do business among the elements so long as the had patrons willing to brave the snow to seek out a proper drink with enough money to pay for them that was.

Neon lit up the smoke filled room with a bright reddish pink glow as the gathered group of house patrons busied themselves with various activities which included drinking down the supply of alcohol in stock, a game of billiards, and random dancing courtesy of a small stage and an old jukebox whenever the act needed a break, all the while idle chatter filled the established pub.

Snape made his way toward the bar, his mind heavy with the news of his apparent illness courtesy of this Sidney Sinclair and his subsequent annoyance with having to shoulder the burden of enduring the muggle's life while he checked out of his own accord. It wasn't the best of circumstances but he was in reach of a much needed drink and in the company of people whom would careless what his name had been as he attempted to get good and drunk before he had to endure the ramifications of his actions in the form of consequence.

He lost the ability of preying on the muggle women via his extraordinary talent for entering their minds and assessing their secrets but he would enjoy the challenge none the less. He was a dying man after all and intended to enjoy whatever final moments he had left in this place or where ever else to the fullest.

The woman tending the bar looked a touch familiar with her wild dark hair and chaotic looking dark eyes as she poured various drinks for the patrons on the other side of the bar before making her way toward him. She was a good looking woman by all accounts, given to a more seedy aspect of life with her tight leather jacket ensuring attention was brought to her large pale breasts as they threatened to burst from her thin red shirt. He imagined she wore an equally tight fitting leather skirt below the counter top as she leaned toward him, her ruby red lips getting his attention as much as her breasts as she seemed to look him over.

"Well...what's a handsome upstanding bloke like you doing in a place like this?" she asked with something of a smirk filed across her face.

"I beg your pardon Miss, but I am far from upstanding and last I checked this was a pub...and as such I believe I am entitled to a drink." he replied as quick in terms of sarcasm as she had been it seemed given her surprise at his manner despite his clean cut appearance.

To make his point, Snape pulled Sidney's wallet from his pocket, rather pleased that he had remembered to stick the bloody thing inside before departing the house in the way that he did.

He slapped few crisp bills on the counter top not even bothering to count them.

"Mmmm sexy, rich, and determined." she said apparently of the mind to flirt with the strange clean cut new comer. "Check off a few more items on my list and I believe I'd be in love."

Snape smirked rather arrogantly at the woman as she turned her attention to the business at hand.

"So." she said raising off the bar and placing a hand on her shapely hips. "What will it be?"

"Whiskey." replied Snape knowing full well what he had been in the mood for. "Keep them coming."

"As you wish." replied the bartender with a sultry smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Later..._

 _The Pub, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape had been good and drunk by the time he found himself breathing rather heavily as he exchanged fevered kisses along the neck of the bartender woman whom had piqued his interest. Her skillful hands had been working at his trousers and running along his now fully aroused cock as she lead him by hand out the back of the pub toward the van he had parked out in the snow. It wasn't as if she had to worry about much given her business partner had command of the pub while she sated her curiosity about the new handsome stranger.

They continued to kiss as the winds howled as Snape climbed inside the van along with the barkeeper.

"Fuck." he groaned as she continued to stroke him through his trousers.

"You just might be the man of my dreams." she said licking her lips as she smiled down at him.

Snape smirked as he found himself on his back in the van amid children's toys and of all things missing shoes. He quickly tossed them out of the way in a bid to keep from being interrupted as the barkeeper set to work sliding his cock from the confines of his trousers.

He wasn't surprised he'd been this aroused given how hot and heavy they had gotten after the fourth drink and close dancing. He had been of the mind to take her against the bar with all of the other patrons watching but she had other ideas not at all comfortable letting lose in front of patrons she needed to do business with. So she persuaded him into taking her to his car, which happened to be the eyesore of a family van he had taken in his haste to exit the Sinclair household.

She seemed into him, moving quickly to line his cock up to her warm entrance as he drunkenly fondled her half clothed body. The chill from the elements had not been a bad given his lust but it didn't seem he'd have the chance to sate it as no sooner had she attempted to get things underway, his cock seemed to have other ideas as he ceased to be aroused even with her best attempts to get him insider her.

"Fuck!" growled Snape annoyed that he had lost his erection so easily given how long he could sustain one in his own world. He wondered for a moment if this had been a rather unwanted side effect from either the over indulgence in whiskey or the icy cold weather outside the van, either way he was angered beyond reason as the sexy bartender sighed climbing off him and fixing her attire.

"Better luck next time handsome." she said obviously disappointed but she too must have taken the fact that she may have given him too much alcohol and that attempting to have sex in the bitter cold wasn't such a good idea after all. "Still...it's the nicest cock I've ever seen."

Snape groaned as she ran her fingers along his warm flesh once last time before doing him the courtesy of tucking it back into his trousers before he passed out due to his apparent drunkenness. She left her name and number on a napkin and sealed the deal with a kiss hoping to inspire the handsome stranger to seek her out in a bid to truly enlighten her as to his many talents without the interference of the storm or the drinks she'd given him. She tucked the napkin into his coat pocket for safe keeping and climbed out of the van leaving the keys where he could find them and closing it up in a bid to keep what heat remained inside following his drunken nap for him to make it home before the weather turned once again.

A the barkeeper made her way back into the pub, the enchantress' dark eyes fell upon the slumbering Severus Snape. Her grin was one of mischief as she flexed her fingers showing that she had in fact been responsible for the Potions Master's apparent "mechanical failure" when perusing the seedy drink pouring brunette.

"Poor Severus." she said with a cackle. "When will you learn to play by the rules?"


	13. Chapter 12:The Gypsy Life

_**Chapter 12: The Gypsy Life**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Back Road, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **A** wakening to a pounding headache in the middle of nowhere with nothing aside from darkness and thick banks of snow surrounding him, Severus Snape rolled off the back seat and onto the floor of the van as he found the temperatures to be so low he could see his own breath as his body shivered. On instinct he had attempted to use a warming charm only to find that he had still been in the same strange magical-less world as before. Much to his annoyance, he also recalled his drunken fumbling in the back of the van ending in disappointment for not only himself but the attractive barkeeper he had managed to convince to allow him to sate his lust without the use of his formerly impressive magical abilities.

He recalled being mere moments from being enveloped inside her warm body only to have his treacherous cock make a fool out of them both by losing his erection before he could have the chance. The experience of being unable to sustain his arousal had been something that unnerved him as he always been able to perform so to speak even with his constant drunkenness.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked once more shocked by the coldness that surrounded him.

Moving toward the fogged windows, he wiped them enough to get a look at his surroundings only to find that all traces of the pub hand been gone and he was in another strange place but more or less on the side of the road. From the looks of it someone had driven him this far before the back tires got stuck in a thick snow bank and he had been trapped a good distance from anything that might have been familiar.

Even Sidney Sinclair's memories had been no assistance as he had not been aware in the slightest of how to get back to his home and possible warmth via the fireplace.

Finding himself bitterly amused about possibly skipping being killed by a brain tumor to being frozen to death due to his idiotic muggle status Snape sat back down on the seat as he resigned himself to his fate having gotten good and drunk in defiance of the so called enchantress and her game.

For a moment he wondered what it would be like to have been born into a gypsy lifestyle given the number of them always on the go when he had been a boy. Life on the road didn't seem all that special given how most of their "adventures" would lead to certain death or mandatory isolation.

He closed his eyes finding that keeping them open in the wake of the brazen cold had been a difficult task to say the least. They had not been closed for long as he heard the sound of voices coming from outside the van.

"HELLO!?" called the voice from amid the ice and snow. "IS ANYONE IN THERE!?"

The voice had been male from what Snape gathered of it an quite naturally dripping with authority.

"HELLO!?" called another voice, a very familiar female voice. "SIDNEY ARE YOU IN THERE!?"

Before Snape could stop himself, he had gotten to his feet and opened the door upon recognizing the voice of his former student turned wife.

"Miss Granger?" he asked in confusion.

The familiar amber eyes of Hermione Sinclair had been on her idiotic wayward husband as she entered the van wanting to hug him as much as she wanted to strangle him for taking off into a snow storm without a word of where he'd been headed or why.

"Officers he's here." she called back to the apparent policemen assisting her in her search for him.

Snape didn't want to admit that he had been glad to see her, given her status as his unwanted wife but it was a good deal better than freezing to death in some unsavory world.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes at him. "And...why do you smell like perfume and alcohol?"

Snape had no words as his apparently grateful wife had chosen to drop her line of questions pertaining to his almost affair with a bartender in favor of seeing to his well being.

"You're freezing." she noted touching his face. "Let's get you back home where you belong and warm...the children miss you terribly."

Snape said nothing as he found himself actually looking forward to seeing them for the first time since he had awakened in this strange place.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

A long hot shower and a fresh change of warm clothes had been just what the doctor ordered as Severus Snape found himself once more back among Sidney Sinclair's rather strange family. They had seemed to be quite upset that he'd chosen to rush off without word, especially little Eileen whom had been in tears the moment he stepped through the door. She had refused to allow him out of her sight even when she had finally fallen asleep. They managed to pry the girl off him long enough to put her to bed as her mother had taken it upon herself to follow him about the house ensuring that he didn't rush off in the middle of the night and get himself lost again.

Snape exited the shower, a towel had been tied around his waist as he entered the bedroom he shared with Hermione since arriving in this place. The woman in question's amber eyes had been on him as she slipped into her pink silk teddy and climbed into bed with her back turned to him. While she had been grateful for his safe return, it was clear that she'd been quite upset about his lack of trust in her and brazen need to get as far away from her as possible to the point of risking his health in a storm to do so.

Sensing that he'd once again made things worse between them, Snape busied himself with pulling on his trousers as he too climbed into bed facing the opposite side. Lying there in the darkness of their shared bedroom he could hear all too well the sobs of the younger woman as she tried desperately to understand what she had done wrong to her husband that would warrant his apparent outright rejection of her and her affections.

"What's happening to us Sidney?" she asked softly in the darkness.

Snape had no words for her as he pretended to have already fallen asleep as she searched for answers in the darkness. He couldn't truly answer her question given that he wasn't Sidney Sinclair and giving her a notion of false hope or utter rejection had not been his right. Hermione continued to sob softly in the darkness as Snape did his best to ignore her, not knowing what else he could do given his situation.


	14. Chapter 13:A Notion Of Distance

**_Chapter 13: A Notion Of Distance_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **O** nce more treated to the unyielding golden rays of the sun striking him in the face in terms of intensity, Severus Snape awoke to find himself alone in bed as Hermione had long been gone, he assumed that she was more or less busy with her errands and the children. Lying on his back until he found himself being driven to answer the call of nature. The house had been silent for the most part and there had been no sign of anyone to interfere as he managed to relieve himself and make his way out into the hall.

Try as he might, Snape couldn't get Hermione's words from the previous night out of his mind. She believed they were becoming distant, a fact that had been all the more true based on the reality of Severus Snape having taken the place of her actual husband whom by all accounts may have very well already been dead before he even got to this strange world.

"Bloody chit." he muttered finding his way down the narrow stairs and through the sitting room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

Snape sighed as he noted that the house he'd find himself awakening in ever since this nightmarish world came to his attention had indeed been empty. As he moved toward the counter in the kitchen he caught a glimpse of a note written by his so called wife in her usual girlish handwriting giving a solid explanation as to why that had been so.

 _Dear Sidney,_

 _It had become apparent that you are in dire need of solitude given how often you take off in the middle of the day just to be away from your family. So I've decided to take the children to visit my parents. You needn't resort to nearly freezing to death just to get away from us as the house will be empty for the weekend. I don't really know how you have come to resent us so much when all we ever wished to do was love you but I bet it had something to do with your accident and it is my hope that once the side effects are over and done with you'd come to your senses and whatever this strange distance is that has come between us will be gone and you'll love us...love me as you had before...until that time enjoy your weekend solitude for whatever it will be worth to you._

 _Your ever concerned wife,_

 _Hermione Sinclair._

Not in the least effected by the apparent pleading words of a young woman he simply had no time for, Snape balled the note up and tossed it unceremoniously into the rubbish bin.

He had barely made it to the cupboard in search of his usual mug to drink out of when a knock at the front door had gotten his attention. Snape rolled his eyes noting all too well that his wife's promise of peace for the weekend had been too much to hope for. He stalked toward the sitting room and opened the door expecting to find the woman on the other side with an excuse as to why she couldn't be away from him.

"What did you forget?" he began only to find himself startled by the appearance of Remus Lupin on the other side. "Lupin?"

"Sidney, where the hell have you been...and where is everyone?" asked Lupin looking around in shock.

"Hermione took the kids to visit her parents for the weekend." replied Snape with a yawn. "Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't you be spending as much time with your family as possible given your situation?" asked Lupin in confusion.

"She was gone when I awoke." replied Snape in a bored tone. "Not that I cared either way."

Lupin shook his head.

"Sidney, I understand that you are angry about what's to become of you but creating discord with your wife when you already have so little time with her is..." began the doctor.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED OF AN IMPENDING DEATH FORCED UPON ME BY UNWAVERING IDIOCY!" growled Snape shocking Lupin as he threw his mug against the nearby wall. "DO YOU THINK KEEPING THIS FROM HER IS EASY, I'VE SPENT NEARLY TWO LIFETIMES KEEPING SECRETS AND BEING SEEN A LESS THAN HUMAN BECAUSE OF IT!"

Lupin had not understood where all of this was coming from but he attempted to.

"Then why not tell her so that she could support you?" he asked.

"The mere fact that you are foolish enough to believe that this wouldn't become another kept secret on her part proves you are not as brilliant as you seem to think you are." replied Snape. "This wouldn't be a means of support, it would only result in her struggling to keep the secret and maintain her life in the wake of her sorrow."

"Sidney, she loves you." reasoned Lupin.

"She is in love with an idea that I can never live up to." replied the suddenly weary man. "She's better off moving on with her life while she still can...I'd sooner see her hate me than be shattered by the loss of a man that never truly deserved her."

"Where is all of this coming from?" asked the rather confused doctor.

"It is a very realistic view of a situation I had no hand in creating." replied Snape almost bitterly. "She'll find some young bloke to occupy her time and she wouldn't give me a second thought."

Lupin sighed.

"Sidney is this what you are worried about?" he asked with an arched brow. "Hermione bloody loves you...she'd do anything to ensure you are happy and loved she nearly threw away her friendship with Harry just to be with you...perhaps if you could only remember."

"Well I can't." replied Snape bitterly. "So if you are done nagging I am feeling quite tired and would like to get some rest before everyone comes flooding back into the house."

Lupin sighed as sadness once more took hold of him.

"I still think you should tell her." he said as he walked toward the door. "You and I both know she deserves to know the truth about why her husband is apparently rejecting her."

"Better she feel a minor bit of pain now than to endure it for the rest of her life." muttered Snape. "As you have well documented, I am not long for this world."

Unable to fathom why Sidney had been so embittered, Lupin took his leave of him not wishing to get into a row with him given his condition.

Snape turned his attention to moving about the house in silence. It was a curious thing to note that without Hermione and the children around, it seemed as much a empty and utterly haunting place as the one he owned back in Cokeworth.


	15. Chapter 14:Where The Heart Is

**_Chapter 14: Where The Heart Is..._**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Valentine's Day and so forth...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"_ _Guess it's true...I'm not good at a one night stand...But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man...These nights never seem to go to plan...I don't want you to leave...Will you hold my hand...Oh, won't you stay with me...'Cause you're all I need...This ain't love, it's clear to see...But darling, stay with me...Why am I so emotional...No it's not a good look, gain some self control...Deep down I know this never works...But you could lay with me...So it doesn't hurt..._ _"} Stay With Me, Sam Smith_**

 _The Sitting Room, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **T** he silence despite being welcome had been maddening as Severus Snape found himself spending hours pacing the floor and rummaging through the cabinets and shelves in a bid to occupy himself. He had not known what to do with himself, feeling an onset of anxiety for the first time since returning to Sidney Sinclair's home following his ordeal in the winter snow. Initially, he had been pleased to have the house to himself but the void left by Hermione and the children leaving for the weekend had been quite disconcerting. If he was being truly honest with himself, Severus Snape would have no choice but to admit that he was rather looking forward to being in the company of his apparent wife following her saving him from freezing to death in the family van.

A node of panic had caused him to find something, anything to occupy his time in this empty place with no drink and his own misery for company. One thing Severus Snape had been keen on even in this world was amassing information. He searched along the shelves and random drawers until he found himself coming across rather carefully preserved home videos. He smirked at the rather unimpressive names and the rather pathetic dates marked with care via black permeate marker across the top of the strange looking black muggle VHS tapes.

He had been quote familiar with old muggle technology due to having lived in the muggle world for close to five years following the second wizarding war's epic conclusion.

One tape in particular caught his interest entitled, _Valentine's Day Party_ with a more recent date written on it, particularly one being possibly before Mr. Sinclair had gotten his diagnosis from his good friend Lupin.

Snape set about playing the thing nearly breaking it about twice and putting it in wrong at least once before the muggle VCR finally accepted the muggle VHS. The moment the tape went in the image changed from a strange blue screen into a close up image of what appeared to have been the party with the house and yard decorated with various assortments of red, white, pink, and black. The middle aged wizard rolled his eyes noting the nauseating hearts and baby cupids that seemed to have been everywhere.

The view seemed to bounce in and out of focus...an irritating fact more annoying than sifting through unbalanced memories in a pensive, and he had gotten his answer as to why when the image of Sidney Sinclair came into view following his holding the camera up to capture himself and his young wife messing about in the view of the device.

Snape had been shocked to see that he had indeed resembled the muggle buffoon as he captured a giggling Hermione into his arms and attempted to get their kiss on camera.

 _{"Sidney, stop you know I can't stand to be on that thing."}_ she said still giggling.

 _{"That is precisely why I'm doing it."}_ he replied with something of a sly expression. _{"What will the great grandchildren think of their grandmother being a coward in the future?"}_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes._

 _{"They'll think their grandfather a shameless git that wants to torment me to no end."} she replied in her own defense._

 _{"Shameless git am I woman?"} asked Sidney apparently taking her words as a challenge._

The view once more bounced around before Snape noted the view from the ground as Sidney Sinclair scooped his wife into his arms and wrestled her into one of the white lawn chairs.

 _{"Where's my Valentine's Day kiss?"} asked Sidney tickling his wife as she attempted to combat his uncontrollable fingers with her own means of getting even. Snape had a pretty good idea where her hands roamed to do the most damage as Sidney's eyes widened briefly before he looked down at her with heat behind his obsidian gaze._

 _{"You wake him up you deal with the consequences woman."}_ he said as if daring her to continue.

 _Hermione herself had something of a mischievous look herself as she continued with her plans gripping her husband as only she could._

 _{"Perhaps...are you going to give me detention...Professor?"} she asked biting her bottom lip as her amber eyes focused on him._

 _Before Sidney got the chance to say anything more, their children came rushing over toward them with candy in their collective little arms and smiles on their faces. It seemed Sidney and Hermione's love for each other was met with relative approval from everyone in the family._

Snape noted the look on the man's face as he paused the screen studying his apparent doppelganger for a moment. It was clear that he was the family loving sort and seemed quite content to bask in their apparent returned affections, for a moment...the former Potions Professor envied this strange muggle man when it came to his boldness and willingness to prove to those around him that he had bothered to care about them...of course he never had to suppress his emotions nor had he garnered the hatred of everyone he knew in order to keep not only himself but them safe as well.

Looking down at his hands, and noting his apparent shaky vision...he made his way to the sofa pushing play on the tape as he did.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Hours Later..._

Hermione Granger's amber eyes had been all over the television screen as Severus Snape stared rather intently at the young woman whom he had known in his world to have been his insufferable know it all student. Rummaging through the collection of movies and recordings, Snape found himself curious about the life of the man whom he had been mistaken for in this strange place, Lupin's words about Hermione loving Sidney even in the darkest of circumstances had him puzzled. His own previous relationships had made him quite embittered as well as weary about the affections of young women, Gryffindor witches in particular.

He'd nearly dozed off after watching yet another home video following his viewing of the first five he had found, when the front door rattled before opening and the darkness of the chilled night had gotten his full attention. As per his old habits, he had readied himself to combat the intruder only to find that he had been in the company of the very woman who's face he had nearly gone to sleep staring at prior to her entrance.

"Hermione." he said finding it odd that he was pleased to see her return.

"I know you wanted your privacy Sidney and I'll still leaving I just came by to get Eileen's teddy bear you know she can't sleep without it..." said Hermione as if she were merely trying to stay out of her rather distant husband's way.

Snape said nothing as he followed her through the house and up the stairs toward their daughter's bedroom. Despite his initial reaction to her since his first awakening in this strange place, he found the prospect of sleeping in their shared bed alone to be quite daunting.

Hermione continued to move briskly though the house pausing only as she neared the door noting how relatively empty the house felt with the children gone. Still, she had been determined to give her ailing husband his space, if only to keep him from seeking privacy in the elements and nearly getting himself killed in the process.

"I'll be going now." she announced as she gripped the teddy bear and attempted to open the door.

"Hermione..." began Snape suddenly feeling his nerves get the better of him. He had never felt anxious about being alone before and wondered if it was the tumor or the impulsiveness of his apparent doppelganger that had gotten the better of him. "It's much too dark for you to be driving at this late hour."

"I'll be fine Sidney." she replied. "I made it over here in once piece didn't I?"

"You are not going out there at this time of night." said Snape finding himself easily reverting to his Potions Professor persona as he looked upon Hermione Granger in person for the first time that day.

"Sidney...I have to get back and you wanted to be alone so..." she began.

Snape leaned against the door preventing her from leaving entirely.

"Sidney..." said Hermione unsure of what to make of his behavior as of late.

"It's too late for you to be out on the road...and last I checked this was your home as well." he said in a practical manner.

Hermione sighed.

"Can't sleep without me huh?" she asked with an arched brow.

The former Potions Professor didn't speak. He simply took her by the hand and lead her toward the sitting room where the video continued to play in the back ground as they both sat on the family sofa in silence. It wasn't long before Snape had fallen asleep and Hermione managed to get a nearby quilt to cover the both of them as she nestled herself into his arms as he lied back on the sofa with the images from their life playing on the television screen.

The rather exhausted wife of Sidney Sinclair had been grateful for this small moment of familiarity, her husband had still been a bit distant and rightly confused due to the accident but at least he wasn't completely rejecting her.


	16. Chapter 15:Something Of A Conundrum

**_Chapter 15: Something Of A Conundrum_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...in light of what February 21st is I decided to post today..}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Sitting room, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **M** orning arrived to find Hermione Granger-Sinclair sleeping rather peacefully in the arms of her wayward husband or rather whom she thought was her husband Severus Snape. He had insisted she stay the night following their umpteenth issue with personal boundaries and what passed for a marriage between them.

His request for her to remain despite his initial rejection gave her hope at the very least that his condition had not completely taken away the bloke she loved.

When faced with the unwanted sensation of his leg having fallen asleep due to being crushed via the added weight of his young wife in a bid to keep warm and in recognition of familiar contact, Severus Snape found himself awakening to the intrusive sight of the most unruly brown hair slapping him in the face.

Feeling as if he were suffocating, Snape glared at the woman clinging to his lean pale form as if her life depended upon it. He did his best to ignore the shooting pains of his middle age Muggle form and the unseemly notion of an otherwise absentee friend making their presence known as the clingy witch continued to rest her head against his chest.

It was an odd thing awakening to the same woman almost every day, usually Snape had been prone to being the only inhabitant of his sleeping environment. Even his casual affairs with various and random women willing to indulge their based whims and sate their lust with him had not ever been as affecting as the woman who's soft snores made for an interesting means of music in the early hours of the morning.

For a moment, just one brief moment before good sense and recognition prevailed...Severus Snape found himself lusting for the woman whom had been his young wife in this strange world.

A casual shifting of her weight in a bid to work free his tingling leg, of course the movement not only caused the sleeping Hermione to stir, but the weight of her body pressed against his undeniably aroused appendage.

Snape froze none too thrilled about the recent turn of events. Before he could shift her off him, her amber eyes opened and he found himself noting her rather pleased expression.

"Good morning." She said doing him the courtesy of removing her body from his.

With the absence of both her warmth and weight, the former Potions Master didn't know wither to be relieved or disappointed. The pain in his leg eased as he attempted to decipher if shifting her off him was worth it.

"It's good to see that you would adhere to reason and not drive so late in the night." he said clearing his throat and sitting up on the sofa.

Hermione shook her head. It seemed he was determined to act as if last night's plea for her to remain with him had not occurred. Getting up off the sofa, she attempted to head toward the loo when Snape suddenly got to his feet, sleeping leg not withstanding, and caught her arm before she headed off.

"I'm just going to the loo." she said instinctively knowing what he had been too guarded to mention.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he let her arm slip from his grasp and turned his attention to his own needs so late in the morning. Truth be told, he knew not why he had been so compelled to relish in Hermione Granger's attention. He dismissed his sudden dependency upon her as a side effect of either his brain tumor or the mere trauma of having been in such a lonely place for so long.

He knew not one familiar face and those that he had known were changed in the oddest of fashions. In his world his isolation was always voluntary as he knew despite the popular opinion of him there was at least one person no matter how volatile everyone else had been to him in his world, truly cared for him. He had Lucius, Narcissa, and of course Draco whom had been the only family he had ever known until he joined the ranks of the professors at Hogwarts and then Minerva McGonagall became something like the mother he never had, he had even found himself becoming friends with his former professors finally treated as a highly respective colleague despite his younger age.

No he had not been so sure what he wanted, or whom he could turn to. He was stuck in a world without magic, no sense of direction and the worst news a bloke could possibly have heard from the starting gate. Needless to say, he was in quite a vulnerable position and highly out of his element.

"Sidney?" said Hermione getting his attention.

Snape seemed to snap out of his rambling thoughts only to note his young wife's horrified expression that had been filed across her face.

"I..." he began suddenly noticing the onset of blood dripping from his nose at an alarming rate.

Hermione rushed over toward him noting his lack of balance instantly as she helped keep him upright before walking him over toward the sofa.

"Sidney...what is going on with you?" she asked highly upset with her husband's condition.

Snape noted the fear in her eyes and for once allowed her to offer him comfort.

"I'm...I'm alright." he said. "It's just a minor nosebleed." he did his best to reassure her. "Must have gotten on my feet too fast...with the concussion...it may have caused a reaction."

Hermione seemed to relax a bit following his very plausible explanation for his symptoms.

"Why don't you just lie down for a bit while I go and get something to clean you up." she said immediately taking charge of the situation in a bid to get the man she loved well again.

For the first time since his arrival in this place, Snape didn't argue. He had been much too out of sorts to do so in the first place. Seeing this minor victory as a step in the name of progress, Hermione rushed off to get what she needed to see to him properly.

As Snape sat alone in the sitting room, the watchful eyes of a certain enchantress had been on him. Unbeknownst to him she'd been watching him the entire night wanting to see what he'd make of his new found isolation.

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet, Severus Snape." she said still gazing upon him from afar as Hermione returned to see to his bloody nose and other aspect of well being.


	17. Chapter 16:A Lonely Heart Vs A Logical

**_Chapter 16: A Lonely Heart Vs A Logical Mind_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Birthday to Alan Rickman and To My Nephew}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Sitting room, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **A** mber eyes filled with worry and concerned so profound they puzzled the one whom they had been trained on, as Severus Snape did his best to keep his increasingly pessimistic thoughts about his apparent wife's care for him from spoiling one of the few moments of civility that had been taking place between them since he opened his eyes to find he'd been placed in this new world without magic and his rather checkered but tragic past to haunt him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Hermione not taking her eyes off the man she believed to have been her husband for one moment.

"I'm fine...just a bit out of sorts." replied Snape not at all put off by her concern for him.

It was a refreshing change from the usual scowls and harsh glares he had gotten over the years wither he was badly injured or not in the presence of others. His murdering of Albus Dumbledore for "the greater good" wasn't in the least a means of winning any popularity contests even among the ranks of the death eaters.

Yet, Hermione Granger seemed to look past all of that and wish the best for him even when others would gladly relish the fact that he'd been miserable by all accounts.

The soft warm fingers from the hand of the surprisingly beautiful young woman before him had been welcome as she trailed them along his sallow pale face and chest. The absolute worry behind her eyes almost palpable as she examined him. He had known only one other whom had concern for him in such a manner and she had been strong enough in her resolve to see him well again that he gave in to her during his moment of weakness.

Without warning, Hermione Granger's soft pink lips were pressed against his harsh pale ones in a rather crushing gesture that conveyed her greatest desire in terms of closeness with her husband once more. Snape closed his eyes, finding his Slytherin nature seemed almost to demand that he adhere to her vulnerability in the wake of his own.

The mutual passion in their exchange had been the first thing she noted as she finally pulled back from him wondering if her husband had truly remembered her or if it was just a momentary glimpse of the man she knew and loved for most of her life returning to the surface following the tragic accident that had nearly taken him away from her.

Snape's dark gaze met her own for a few moments before interruption in the form of a ringing phone had captured their collective attention.

"I'd better go see who's calling." said Hermione feeling a bit nervous around her husband for the first time since their initial meeting so many years prior.

"Yeah." agreed Snape unable to take his eyes off the young woman who's beauty despite the basic aspect of it captured his attention and if he were honest awakened a form of desire within him.

Once she had left him, the former Potions Master sighed silently berating himself for having been so weak as to fall prey to the rather impressive woman's charms. He reminded himself once more that he had not been her husband and this wasn't at all his life so forming attachments with people, especially Hermione Granger whom had been his former student wasn't in the least a logical move.

Despite his keen mind's logical stance on his current situation, his heart for whatever reason had been hard pressed to disagree. Something within, something long buried by a sense of duty and self loathing had begun to make itself known. So much so that his logical mind began to offer an excuse in a bid to justify his seemingly creeping need for the woman whom had become his wife in this strange place.

 _"What can it hurt if this is all merely a dream?"_

 _"Aren't dreams meant to be enjoyed?, if only due to their fleeting properties in terms of happiness."_

Snape had begun to take into consideration that perhaps he had been going about this whole ordeal in the wrong way and concluded that if he were to live another man's life...why not enjoy it while it lasted.

The former Potions Professor got up off the sofa and made his way into the kitchen where his wife had been on the phone with a friend of hers. He knew not the name of the voice on the end but his desire for the woman before him blocked out all unwanted fact.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

Hermione Granger-Sinclair had been the very picture of desire as she stood leaning against a nearby wall with the telephone up to her ear chatting away with whomever had bothered to call about little to nothing as they exchanged pleasantries and stories alike. She seemed to be preoccupied from what Snape could tell as he continued to make his way inside the kitchen.

He guessed rather accurately that her preoccupation had something to do with what occurred between the two of them in the sitting room not but a few moments prior as she chatted away. Seeking a means of adding to her preoccupation, Snape approached her as she turned her back to him fully intent to end whatever conversation she was having in favor of continuing where they left off.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Snape made his presence to the seemingly relaxed Hermione known as he began to kiss her neck and press her body tighter into his own. She closed her eyes enjoying the closeness they shared while trying her hardest to keep up with the conversation on the telephone.

"Ginny...I'll have to call you back." she said finding herself more preoccupied with his distraction than the conversation.

She hung up the phone and found herself pulled into Snape's arms completely as their exchange of passion filled kisses continued to increase in frequency.

"Sidney." she said in a nearly breathless whisper.

"Hermione." he replied no longer willing to hold back on his impulses.

It had been quite some time since he had enjoyed the company of a woman, and even longer since he had desired one whom had desired him beyond a means of sexual intrigue. Unable to take much more of his apparent teasing, Hermione turned to face him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they continued their heated exchange.

Snape lifted his wife onto the kitchen counter parting her slender thighs as he moved to kiss her neck. She ran her finger's through his hair as she gripped him not at all put off by his sign of aging via the gray color. She wanted him. Despite his flaws and their bickering and it only made him want to adhere to her desire for him all the more.

Before the two of them could get carried away with their mutual passion, the phone rang again. This time Hermione made a point to try and ignore it as Snape continued to kiss her winded. Sadly she had been unable to manage this attempt for very long as worrying wither of not the call had been of importance had gotten to her and she acted quickly to answer it.

Snape was a bit put off by her stopping him to answer a phone but noting her concern, he backed away form her as she slipped down from the counter top and retrieved the phone before it ceased ringing.

"Hello?" she asked inquisitively.

Finding the moment, or whatever madness had driven him to conclude that giving in to his vulnerable nature had passed...Severus Snape quietly adjusted his attire and made his way out of the kitchen no longer sure he had the right to Sidney Sinclair's wife despite having switched places in some sort of ill-advised Prince and Pauper spell gone wrong.

No matter how long he had been stranded in this strange place, this life had not been his own.


	18. Chapter 17:Out Of Sorts

**_Chapter 17: Out Of Sorts_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Kitchen, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **U** nwilling to repeat the mistake of giving in to his apparent moment of weakness the evening prior, Snape made it a point to avoid her and any means of physical contact for the time being. He occupied his time doing trivial things, one of which had been minor chores that were regulated to Sidney Sinclair around the house. Despite having grown up to be a Potions Professor in the magical world, he had been living among muggles since the end of the second wizarding war and had been raised among them prior to discovering his magical abilities at an early age.

He spent less time with the children, not having any attachment to them in the least aside from occasionally being charmed by the little girl due to her obviously Slytherin antics. He had managed to beat Hermione to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee in the same mug he spent every morning using since he had awoken in this place. He had not been alone in the kitchen for long, as it was apparent that Hermione had noticed his absence from their shared bed and ventured down to the stairs to see where he had gone.

"Sidney, why didn't you wake me?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You looked like you could use the rest." replied Snape continuing to sip his coffee.

He attempted to leave the room only to have Hermione step toward him. It was clear that she was still seeking a form of connection with him as she treated him to a smile and let her hands roam along his chest before they were interrupted via the appearance of their two young sons bursting into the kitchen awaiting their breakfast.

They had their sights set on the sugar they would hopefully get to consume when they reached the breakfast table.

"Boys, you are not having another sugar filled day." said Hermione stepping away from Snape as he did his best to ignore the fact that her very presence lead to his almost immediate arousal.

The former wizard believed it off that he was attracted to Hermione Granger at all let alone more prone to getting a response from his lower half when it came to her, but had no such luck with the rather interesting barkeeper back at the pub he found a week prior.

Finishing off his coffee, Snape stepped out of the kitchen turning his mind to more pressing affairs. His days were reduced to moving about the house possibly straightening up and doing a bit of research here and there about this Sidney Sinclair bloke as best he could.

So far he got that Sidney was a muggle with a good many secrets, especially concerning his health when it came to his family and that he had indeed loved them all very much. What Snape didn't understand was what the idiotic bloke had done to have his life switched or if that had truly been the case.

As far as anyone had known, he was in fact Sidney Sinclair, but that didn't stop his logical mind from questioning the strangeness of this apparent dream or nightmare depending on the perspective. The strange enchantress had made it clear that he wasn't in the least going to get through whatever this had been very easily but she had not provided much information on why he had been placed here to begin with.

To say that Severus Snape was frustrated with his current situation was a mere understatement. He was quite out of sorts in this strange place and being out of his depth was something Severus Snape had not in the least been accustomed to. Occupying the life of a man with a terminal illness had not made the situation any better as the former Potions Professor struggled with his conflicting emotions and the harsh reality of what would be inevitable despite this man's family being completely unaware.

"Sidney." said Hermione interrupting his thoughts as he sipped his lukewarm morning coffee from his usual mug.

"What?" he asked blinking back his confusion and the invasion of his own private thoughts.

"I asked you if you've eaten breakfast?" said Hermione apparently repeating herself when he had been unaware of her attempt a conversation.

"No...and I'm not in the mood for anything right now." he replied honestly.

He had not had much of an appetite for food despite being intent on ignoring his other appetites in the process.

"Good Morning Daddy." said Eileen as she made her way toward the kitchen table.

"Good Morning." Snape replied almost instantly as the small raven haired girl with Hermione's sweet looking face and an almost mirror image of his fierce obsidian gaze rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you eating breakfast?" she asked looking up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"I wasn't..." he began before noting her look of concern. "Why not."

Eileen smiled taking him by the hand and leading him toward his apparent seat at the table as he found himself awaiting breakfast with Sidney's rather peculiar family. It was clear this man who's life he had taken was quite loved even beyond what Snape's understanding had managed to convey to him.

The shuffling of plates and the passing of portions saw to breakfast coming to an end sooner than even Snape had anticipated before everyone was dressed and racing for the front door. Hermione had been shouting instructions to their wayward sons as they participated in horseplay while getting ready to head off to school.

Eileen went through a detailed summary of what she'd be learning in class once she too got to school and how she planned to have as much fun as possible before the bell rang. Snape simply listened to both her and Hermione ramble on amused by their minor muggle issues despite not having access to his wizarding abilities.

Hermione had been quite frustrated by her inability to tame her unruly hair in a timely fashion but managed to put it into a ponytail at the last moment before she too shuffled out of the front door after quickly pulling her husband into a heated kiss...possibly a lingering reaction to their constantly interrupted embraces before hand.

Snape thought her to have developed into quite the passionate young woman despite being a mother of three and with little to no time for herself on her hands. He wondered where she got the strength to juggle her busy schedule and family obligations without the use of magic or much input from him, as her ailing husband.

He found himself even more attracted to the amber eyed woman as she took her reluctant leave of him with the promise of her return and a continuation of their previous discussion should fortune permit it for the two of them.

Once the door had closed behind them and the house once more grew quiet, Severus Snape found himself alone and very much out of sorts. He had not wished to carry on with the wife of a dying man but saw he had little choice in what his desires had played into given the situation.


	19. Chapter 18:Steamy Contemplation

**_Chapter 18: Steamy Contemplation_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Bathroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **S** team filled the bathroom as Severus Snape stood beneath the heated water flowing rapidly from the silver shower head letting it beat against his aching body as he showered. The house had been quite silent with the absence of Hermione and the children and it seemed as good a time as any to attempt to quell his less than savory need for the beautiful young woman who believed without a shadow of a doubt that he had been her husband. Her enchanting amber eyes had been the first thing he found himself thinking about as the water continued to beat down on him. The warm sensation against his slick flesh mirroring his mind's recollection of her touch as he tried his best to quell his arousal.

"Thinking about someone special?" asked a voice startling him from the onset as he nearly slipped as he attempted to cover himself in the wake of the intrusion.

The obsidian eyes of the former Potions Professor widened as he took notice of a familiar woman with hair like the mane of a lion. Her keen dark eyes seemed aglow with smug satisfaction and she strutted about in some variation of an animal print dress with rings of gold on her fingers and ears. Her lips had been as red as rubies and she seemed amused by his apparent modest reaction to her presence.

"Not you again." he muttered in annoyance.

The enchantress smiled pleased that he had recalled their last encounter quite easily despite her watching from afar for much of their game.

"Is that an albino python between your legs or are you just happy to see me?" she asked with a flicker of heat behind her dark eyes as she looked him over.

Snape rolled his eyes still trying to cover himself from her view as the water continued to beat down on him from the shower.

"Is there some reason why you are bothering me?" he growled not at all hiding his annoyance at having been intruded upon while showering.

"No." replied The Enchantress in a casual manner. "Just wanted to see how you were adjusting."

Snape narrowed his dark gaze upon the magically inclined woman wanting nothing more than to hex her to oblivion had he the use of his own magical abilities.

"Adjusting?" hissed Snape in annoyance. "You've taken me from my world and dropped me into the life of some poor sod...who happens to be dying by the way...and in a marriage with my former student no less...and I am sure you had something to do with my cock not responding when it came to the bartender but when it comes to the silly girl that dominated my classes with her insufferable personality it seems to have a mind of it's own."

"Believe it or not, your being attracted to your wife is a natural occurrence Severus Snape." replied the enchantress in a bored tone as she blew on her nails as if they were in need of drying. "And as for the bartender...well I'm sure she found someone who could follow through with meeting her needs."

Snape narrowed his gaze at the enchantress.

"You still haven't told me why you've brought me here." he said getting back to his initial concerns. "And what happened to this Sidney bloke who's life you've swapped for mine?"

"Why do you care?" she asked as if his question had no relevance to her.

"I care because he had a wife and children...a family that actually give a damn wither he lives or dies and he's been recently diagnosed with a brain tumor." hissed Snape once more showing his annoyance.

"I'll tell you what...if you wish to know what happened to Mr. Sinclair all you have to do is put those deductive skills of yours to work...Mr. Spy and you will learn all that you need to in order to understand the world around you." The enchantress advice.

"So it's back to the game." said Snape understanding her reluctance to provide valid answers to his questions.

"This time...there will be no outside interference." warned the enchantress. "And no do-overs...this life is temporary after all."

"Don't I know it." remarked Snape knowing full well she had been referring to the fact that the man who's life he had stolen being afflicted via a brain tumor. "I suppose that's the only good thing about this whole absurd mess."

The Enchantress smirked.

"Let's see if you still feel that way when the game comes to an end." she said before disappearing as quickly as she had arrived.

Snape had been quite annoyed to find that the water had gotten cold in the wake of his discussion with the strange enchantress. Turning his attention back to his shower despite the cold temperature, he couldn't help, but wonder more about the missing bloke Sidney Sinclair.

He had a seemingly full life, with a wife that loved him and four children...parents that actually wanted the best for him and siblings adopted or other wise that cared for him deeply and yet...he seemed to be a vastly private man capable of wearing masks around those he spent his entire life ensuring where safe and happy.

Snape supposed he could relate in some ways to the apparently quite solitary man despite his having many that cared for him in his presence. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for the poor man to find out about the brain tumor that would eventually be his undoing and there was no doubt in his mind that Sidney had been of the mind to keep his secret all the way to the grave.

The former Potions Professor sighed as his mind went back to Hermione. Her constant fears and apparently well founded concern had been alarming if he were to be honest. It was as if she had known that Sidney was capable of doing something that perhaps his family life couldn't anchor him from.

The Enchantress had invited him to use his deductive reasoning to address what might have happened to the real Sidney Sinclair and it seemed that he had been on a rather dark trail of facts. The only way to validate his information would be to do a bit of research and find out all he could of this man. He had plenty of time and more than a few resources available given that Hermione and the children were out for the day.

It wouldn't be easy, but he could piece together the identity of the bloke who's life he had been given and possibly find some angle that would answer at least give him an idea as to why the enchantress had chosen this man's life as a window of opportunity to possibly instruct him in some manner.

Snape finished up in the shower not wishing to linger in the cold any longer and set to work obtaining as much information about Sidney Sinclair as he could without bringing unwanted attention to himself. He figured the sooner he participated in the strange woman's little game the sooner she'd let him return to life as he knew it.


	20. Chapter 19:The Secrets Of Identity

**_Chapter 19: The Secrets Of Identity_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Attic, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **T** here had been quite a bit of time left over before Hermione and the children would make their appearance following the end of their day and even less time for Severus Snape to search the house in a bid to gain more information about the mysterious muggle bloke by the name of Sidney Sinclair. Seemingly all out of options after searching the house quite thoroughly, Snape dared to venture to the little used attic in a bid to find out more about the bloke who's life he now lived. The moment he let down the stairs leading to the darkened rooftop cellar, he had been bombarded with dust and cobwebs of every sort as he moved cursing the enchantress and wishing for his wand as he stumbled into a series of boxes with various markings. He finally reached the light sneezing in the wake of the fresh dust he had caused to stir in the air before settling just enough to notice what looked to have been the video camera Sidney had used for the various home movies he'd watched days prior.

Snape moved toward the camera which had been on the tripod and hooked up to an old television set. With a bit of fiddling, The former Potions Professor managed to turn the various machines on.

He had been shocked to see Sidney himself appearing on the screen directly without doing much directing. He had looked completely different in this video as apposed to his various appearances elsewhere in the photos and home movies. Snape had recognized the look of somber indifference behind his dark eyes as he clung to what appeared to have been a bottle of whiskey as he swayed in the lens of the camera.

{ _"This is Sidney Sinclair...what's left of him anyway..."} he began looking directly into the camera. "If you are watching this...if you are watching this I would like you to do your utmost to care for my family in my absence...if you happen to be one of my aforementioned family members...then I am truly sorry that this is the last of me you shall see."_ }

Snape got an eerie feeling as he continued to watch the man that resembled him on the screen reflecting all the things he felt before being transported to this place as well as the all too familiar self loathing that appeared to be in his lack of regard for his own health.

{ _Sidney Sinclair's eyes had been heavy, his flesh a sickly pale, and his body weak despite the booze in his system._ }

 _{"I've known for quite a while about my diagnosis and often wrestled between wishing to end my life on my own terms and fight to keep what remains of it...unfortunately my efforts had been proven to have been in vain and as a result I have decided to get all me affairs in order...by the time anyone sees this I will have taken back control of what remains of my life...Hermione if you are the one that discovered this tape...I am truly sorry for the pain that I have caused you and the children...none of what will occur has anything to do with you or our life together...it is simply a choice I made in an effort to end needless suffering your and mine alike. Despite what you may believe at this moment, I did love you...and our children very much and in time I hope that you will be able to forgive me or at the very least remember me fondly when it is all said and done...Well that's it for this video...that's it for me as well I suppose..."}_

The video ended with Sidney attempting to switch off the camera but failing in his drunkenness before he had taken the holiday lights into his hand and moving toward the window. Snape shook his head. It was no wonder the family believed he had an accident after attempting to put up the holiday lights. they had not seen the video possibly due to sheer luck on Sidney's part.

One thing that came to mind after having witness Sidney Sinclair's attempted suicide had been _COWARD._

 _Hermione had loved him more than anyone had ever bothered to love the selfish sod and he had the audacity to slink off into the shadows to end his life without her knowledge or at least enlightening her about his condition._

Snape had been besieged by rage as he set to work taking apart the camera in a bid to extract the tape before anyone saw it smashing the offending thing to pieces and throwing it into the fireplace downstairs for good measure.

Sidney Sinclair was quite the coward leaving behind his family with false justification due to fear of what would become of him in the wake of his illness worsening. Severus Snape was not such a coward and quite frankly resented Sidney in all aspects due to his actions.

He made the journey down from the attic in time to see Hermione and the children make their way through the front door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

The boys rushed inside giggling and stripping out of their school clothes on the way toward the downstairs restroom.

"Hi Dad!" they shouted in unison before briefly hugging him and running off.

Snape shook his head trying his best to make due with his current situation after what he had seen of their now deceased father. They had deserved better. Each and every one of them, Hermione included.

"Hi Daddy!" said little Eileen rushing over toward him.

The happiness behind the sweet little raven haired girl's eyes had made him all the more infuriated with the likes of Sidney Sinclair, the girl had clearly favored him and would no doubt have been crushed to learn of his suicide.

Hermione came in behind her struggling with a few grocery bags, to which Snape rushed to assist her with stealing a rather grateful kiss from her in the process.

"How was your day?" she asked taking off her coat and snow covered shoes just as Eileen and the boys had.

"It was uneventful." replied Snape keeping the conversation casual despite his annoyance with the beautiful younger woman's idiotic husband's actions. "I suppose yours was better by comparison?"

Hermione smiled.

"It was the same as usual, cars, paperwork, and of course dealing with our children." she replied rather happily. "But the part that always seemed to make it all worth it is opening the door to find you waiting for me."

Snape smirked.

He had never heard anyone even whisper his presence had made their day being worth something, not even the various woman he took to bed could say the same.

Snape sat the groceries on the counter top and set about getting on with the business of the day's end he had made no mention of what he had truly been up to but the lingering cowardice of his doppelganger continued to aggravate him. He had so much to live for but did little to fight to keep it, giving in so easily at the first sign of trouble and not even having the gall to offer warning to his family before hand.


	21. Chapter 20T:The Fizzling Of Date Night

**_Chapter 20:The Fizzling Of Date Night_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown World..._

 **A** series of light peppering kisses had been the main reason a formerly slumbering Severus Snape found himself awakening in the middle of the afternoon to find that he had been in the presence of his apparent wife Hermione as she lied beside him stroking his pale face and pressing her lips into his with something of a smile filed across her face. It had been a long day...if not a long week for the both of them given the routine of dealing with their rambunctious children and their other mutual obligations. The hectic pace of everyday life, especially in the muggle world had been quite something to endure it seemed and the former wizard found himself more worn out than ever he had been in the past without the advantages of potions to keep him going.

"Wake up sleepy head." whispered Hermione as she continued to kiss him.

"Hermione..." he groaned opening his eyes and pulling away from her.

"I've sent the children with their grandparents for the weekend...we have the house to ourselves." she said still peppering him with kisses.

Admit-ably, Snape had rather liked the sound of not having to deal with the children for a while. They had been running him ragged for weeks now and a good break was well deserved, especially when he couldn't put them to sleep with a simple charm now and again.

Hermione continued to kiss the newly awakened man as he begun to note where her mind and been going even without his ability to read her mind.

"Hermione..." he said again this time pushing her back a bit in order to gather himself.

Despite his attraction to the beautiful young woman his former student had turned out to be, he still had a great deal of reservations in terms of bedding her.

"Sidney...it's been so long since we've had any time together..." she nearly whined.

"I...I'm not in the mood." he replied slipping out of bed and making his way toward the loo.

Hermione sighed.

"That's alright...we have the whole night ahead of us." she said not at all masking her disappointment very well. "You're probably still tired from all the running around earlier today...I'll let you rest up..."

Snape sighed.

He wondered how he was going to break the news to her that he had not been in the mood for sex at all let alone when she believed he would be well rested, but before he could even attempt to dash the remainder of her hopes for intimacy with him she'd been gone possibly to do a bit of shopping for whatever she had planned in that ever active mind of hers.

He made his way into the loo, looking down at his none too active appendage and finding that he'd been just as incapable of performing with her as he had been with the beautiful barkeeper had been even more unnerving.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Loo, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Snape sighed staring at his reflection in the nearby mirror as he stood in the center of the bathroom after emptying his bladder and washing his hands. The onset of a dull headache had driven him to find a means of alleviating the issue as he moved about searching the medicine cabinet until he found a strange looking black bottle with a white top with the word "vitamins" written on it. He couldn't imagine that Hermione had known about it given the rather covert place it had been tucked in the bathroom to avoid unwanted attention.

Believing this to have been what the idiotic muggle used to cope with the pain of his brain tumor, Snape took both of the small blue colored diamond shaped tablets that had fallen out of the opened cap and into his hand as he examined it for a moment.

He arched a brow at the curious muggle medicine before taking one of the tablets hoping that it would do wonders for his headache before making his way back into the bedroom. Hermione had made it clear that she had every intention of allowing the weary former wizard to "rest up" before trying to convince him of their much needed intimacy and he planned to do just that.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Two Hours Later..._

 _The Kitchen, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Hermione had been putting the finishing touches on the rather romantic dinner she had set up for herself and her husband smiling as she went over her plans in her mind. She'd been quite into the fantasy when she felt the familiar warmth of her husband behind her as he kissed her neck and pressed his rather firm erection into her body.

"Mmmmm someone's ready to go it seems." she said pleased that he had appeared to have changed his mind about "not being in the mood." "So much for waiting until after dinner..."

Snape said nothing as he continued to kiss the rather preoccupied with as if he had been in desperate need of her. He had no explanation for it, but his cock ached and every fiber of his being had been given to lust for his young wife.

"Sidney..." Hermione moaned leaning into his kiss, pressing her back against his bare chest.

Feeling the former wizard's lips graze the flesh of her neck had been quite a stimulating experience as she began to moan from the sensation. It had been a well and good turn of events until she felt the slick crimson in the form of blood along her shoulder where he had currently been giving her is attention.

"S-Sidney?" she asked as fear began to fill her.

Snape made no reply as he stepped back from her and she turned in time to see him clutch his chest reflectively before collapsing onto the hard kitchen floor.

"SIDNEY!" she shouted scrambling to be near him as she attempted to figure out what had been wrong.

The unconscious wizard had not been able to assist her in her assessment of his apparent condition, but his cock remained as solid as steel despite the drastic turn of events. Fearing the worst, Hermione rushed over toward the phone and dialed Lupin hoping he could help her husband when she couldn't.


	22. Chapter 21:A Full Medical Discussion

**_Chapter 21: A Full Medical_ _Discussion_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _Back Of An Ambulance, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **O** bsidian eyes opened in a haze of panic as Severus Snape found himself in the back of a muggle ambulance. He had not known why he had been there but he had been in a good deal of pain. His chest felt as if something large had been compressing it and his cock ached despite the sensation of lust that filled him. The worried amber eyes of his young wife had come into view as he found himself looking over at her while the concerned eyes of none other than Remus Lupin had been in view as well as the doctor did his best to examine him.

Snape struggled a bit feeling the onset of pain from his chest as he took notice of Lupin prepping what appeared to have been a syringe.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Hermione turning her attention back to the doctor.

"Yes." replied Lupin taking a look at the newly awoken Snape. "Unfortunately, what I have to do now will put quite the damper on your sex life for a while..."

Snape's eyes widened as Lupin injected the syringe into his cock causing him a good deal of pain before he blacked out once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 234, Hospital, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape opened his eyes to find that he had been once again confined to a hospital bed. The pressure in his chest had been long gone, as had his erection which had been replaced with a good deal of pain in his cock when he attempted to see to it's usefulness. Hermione had been beside him, no doubt exhausted from his latest blunder in terms of muggle living.

"Taking random pills from a medicine cabinet..." said a rather familiar and unwelcome voice in the darkness.

The former Potions Master rolled his eyes recognizing the enchantress almost immediately.

"Should have known you couldn't resist showing up uninvited." he muttered.

The enchantress appeared form the shadows slightly amused by the poor wizard's plight but pleased to see he made out well.

"You should be more careful next time." she warned. "Just because you are in another man's life doesn't mean your actions do not have consequences."

"I was attempting to cure a headache...it's not like I had a potion to do the job." muttered Snape in annoyance. "I figured it had something to do with the fucking brain tumor and that given Sidney's secretive actions I correctly came to the conclusion that he hid his medication from his wife but picked up the wrong bottle it seems."

The enchantress sighed.

"It will be interesting to see how you manage to explain this way to your slumbering bride." she said.

"Fuck you." growled Snape rolling his eyes.

The enchantress disappeared as quickly as she arrived leaving behind a fading echo of laughter as Hermione awoke to find Snape had been awake. The former potions Professor didn't doubt that she had questions. It was Hermione after all.

"Sidney." she said grateful that he had been awake.

Snape sighed noting how visibly shaken she had been after the incident the last thing she needed was to know about what had truly been causing all of his issues.

"I'm alright." he said softly as she got up from the chair and kissed him as if it would have been their last night together.

"What were you thinking?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

Snape did his best to keep from rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking at all, apparently." he replied embittered by the whole experience.

He had no idea if Lupin had told her about his condition, but he played it cool none the less.

"I'll say." agreed Hermione. "You nearly got yourself killed...and all because I wouldn't adhere to your warning of you not being in the mood for..."

Snape sighed.

The last thing either of them needed was for her to spiral into an onset of self pity and blame for the events that transpired.

"Hermione." he began only to be interrupted by the door opening and Lupin making himself known.

"You're finally awake." said the sheepish looking doctor. "Well I would very much like to speak with you about your condition in private...if you don't mind...I have quite a few questions related to your treatment."

Hermione looked over at Snape whom had been slightly embarrassed that Lupin of all people had been anywhere near his cock, and even more annoyed that it had been with a syringe.

"How long did it take you to notice that your cock had been erect for too long?" asked Lupin immediately breaking out the uncomfortable questions.

Snape rolled his eyes once more.

"I don't recall." he replied bitterly.

"Alright.." said Lupin with something of a smug expression filed across his face. "Let's try another one...how long have you been taking Viagra?"

Snape had no idea that it had been the name of the pills he had taken and simply glared at the smug doctor.

Hermione sighed knowing this was going to a long a brutal question session.

"I'm going to head down to the cafeteria...do you want anything?" she asked getting to her feet.

Snape shook his head as she kissed him once more before taking her leave.

Once she had gone, all pretense of smugness had been gone from Lupin's face and replaced with pure horror.

"Sidney what the hell were you thinking?" he asked rushing toward his best friend. "I told you the day we found out about your brain tumor what the risks would be if you kept taking those pills."

"I didn't take them on purpose." growled Snape narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Well you should be more careful...taking those pills in combination with your other medication could kill you faster than the tumor itself...it's a miracle you got here in time." said Lupin checking him once again.

"Tell that to my cock." muttered Snape in annoyance.

"The blood had to be drained Sidney otherwise you risked a good deal of damage..." explained the sheepish doctor. "Any way...I'm sure Hermione will forgive you for ruining your little date night..."

Snape rolled his eyes again.

"You should be well enough to venture back home...I've taken the liberty of restocking your appropriate medications...if Hermione asks just tell her it's for your...recent issue." said Lupin before taking his leave of him. "Whither you want to admit it or not...eventually you are going to have to tell your wife the truth about your condition."

"You can go now." hissed Snape no longer interested in anything more Lupin had to say.

The sheepish doctor sighed and made his way out the door, leaving Snape to his own thoughts and subsequent humiliation.


	23. Chapter 22:A Rather Hopeless Situation

**_Chapter 22: A Rather Hopeless Situation_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **H** umiliation from his latest experience had done little to endure Sidney's life to Severus Snape, it was a relatively good thing however that he had been well use to being humiliated following his experiences prior to the two wizarding wars. The moment he and Hermione returned home, he had been interested in simply going back to bed and acting as if the whole event never happened. Hermione on the other hand had been of the mind to call the matter into discussion, much to Snape's chagrin.

"Sidney..." she began.

Snape rolled his eyes as he took off his coat.

Even in this life she wasn't one to let things go, especially things that were none of her business.

"Before you start woman...know that I do not wish to have this discussion." he said annoyed.

"Something is going on with you...you never took male enhancement pills before." she said. "In fact you've been acting strange ever since the accident...I mean I understand that you may still be suffering from amnesia but..."

"The very point of me telling you that I do not wish to have this discussion was to illustrate that I do not wish to talk about this." growled Snape no longer in the mood to humor her. "Fucking insufferable know it all...always have to know every fucking thing about everyone every fucking minute...why can't you ever mind your fucking business!?"

Hermione looked at him stunned by the hostile tone he had taken with her. In all their years of marriage Sidney had never been one to lose his temper with her at least not directly.

"I was just trying to understand...what was happening to you." she said heartbroken.

"No one asked you to." hissed Snape still angry about being roped into the discussion he did not want to have in the first place. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

With that Snape stormed off from the sitting room leaving a tearful Hermione behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Later..._

 _The Kitchen, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape finally ventured from the garage in the late hours of the night unsure of how he would approach the situation with Hermione. It seemed all he had been capable of in terms of his marriage to her was hurting through the most ridiculous of way. Even in this life seeing the amber eyed girl cry was a step too far despite the fact that she always seemed to be looking to him for some sort of direction. The former Potions Professor sighed as he reached the sitting room seeing no sign of the tearful woman he had left during his fit of rage hours beforehand.

As he continued in the darkness, he heard her voice coming from the kitchen as she appeared to have been talking on the telephone.

 _{"No...I don't know where he's gone to."}_ she said in a sorrowful tone. _{"I don't even know what I did that upset him so much...I just wanted to know why I have this awful feeling that...that he's slipping away somehow..."}_

Snape sighed recalling a similar scene in his life time when he had overheard his mother trying two work out what she had done wrong in her relationship with Tobias to where he had been nothing but angry whenever she attempted to be close to him.

 _{"He's been complaining of terrible headaches for quite a while now."}_ said Hermione as she continued to talk to whomever had been on the other end of the telephone. _{"Yes, I've taken him to the doctor...Remus says it's possibly due to the fall he had when trying to put up the holiday lights..."}_

Snape rolled his eyes knowing full well what Sidney Sinclair had been doing on the roof top that day and it wasn't at all to decorate the house for the Holidays. The former Potions Professor had barely noticed that she was still crying from his explosion of temper when they returned from the hospital.

 _{"I know that mother...but it's just...that I love him so much and we nearly lost him twice already...with the accident and him nearly freezing in the snow a week a back...and today...I...I just don't know what to do."}_ continued Hermione as she spoke to her mother. _{"He hates me...and I don't know what I did to make him feel that way...Do you suppose he's angry that I'm not her...he's never given any indication about such a thing before but...he loved her first..."}_

Hearing this, Snape could take no more and ventured into the kitchen. He had not meant to hurt her the way Tobias had hurt Eileen in his time despite being enraged by the entire situation he found himself in. His lack of respect for the idiot muggle Sidney had been no excuse for breaking the hearts of his clueless family members.

Hermione gasped when she felt the arms of her current husband wrap around her body as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry." he said kissing her neck. "I should never have taken that out on you...but I told you that I didn't wish to discuss anything with you when we arrived."

"I'm sorry I ignored your wishes." replied Hermione turning her attention to him. "It's just..."

Snape leaned down and captured the inquisitive young woman's lips in a timidly apologetic kiss before releasing her to her phone call and making his way out of the kitchen and toward their bedroom.

Hermione sighed seeming to have been as exhausted as he looked in that moment.

 _{"Yes mother, I'm still here...yes that was Sidney...he came to apologize."}_ she said continuing her conversation. _{"No, he just seemed to be very tired...I think he's gone to bed..."}_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape lied on his back in the center of the bed he shared with his young wife for the time being. His dark eyes seemed to burn into the ceiling as he contemplated his fruitless efforts to understand the point of whatever reason he found himself living the life of another man. In some ways it had been like when he'd been a spy for both The Order Of Phoenix and within the ranks of The Dark Lord's Army. He knew whom he truly was and how he had gotten to this place but then came the responsibility of keeping up the charade for the sake of those around him. It appeared that nothing much had changed and being between two worlds had been an inevitable draw for him.

He certainly had a new part to play, being a man dying of a terminal illness with a family to care for while maintaining the secret of his true identity and the secrets of the man he had been replacing.

For a long time he'd been angry about Sidney's notable cowardice in ending his life without telling the truth to his loved ones but he also knew how much they doubted on him and what devastation it would cause if they found out not only that he was dying but that he had planned to take his own life.

With an exhausted sigh, Severus Snape put a hold on his contemplation of a rather hopeless situation and turned his attention to what he could actually accomplish. Sidney had three sons and a lovely daughter that needed the love and attention of a father even if he had not been there and Hermione seemed to be desperately competing with a ghost of the past to prove her love for the man and it was only making her miserable.

Given Sidney's days being number due to illness, Snape knew he didn't have much time if he was going to turn things around...or at the very least make an attempt to. Not for his sake as he had desired in the past, nor even for Sidney's given he didn't deserve their love and forgiveness in Snape's eyes but for them to at least have the final moments they spent with the man they thought they knew be something other than miserable.


	24. Chapter 23:What It Means To Make An Eff

**_Chapter 23: What It Means To Make An Effort_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** everus Snape awoke to the scent of breakfast and idle chatter from what appeared to have been a house full of people. He had not been all that surprised when he slept to feel the familiar warmth of a small figure that had not been his wife tucked beneath the covers in bed with him. Pulling the covers off himself and revealing the figure, he noted a very adorable little girl with raven hair snuggling a brown teddy bear as she began to stir in the wake of having the covers removed from her.

"Morning Daddy." she said rather sleepily despite the smile that filed across her little pale face.

"Good Morning, Ellie." replied Snape reaching forward to tussle her raven locks before climbing out of bed and making his way to the loo.

Once the former wizard had finished up, he found that his daughter had been sitting up on the bed with her legs folded and the teddy bear pressed against her chest. He found Eileen to be a rather charming if not strange child and made an effort to keep up appearances when in her presence.

He had not known why he cared so much about Eileen other than the fact that she shared his late mother's name but from the moment he arrived in this strange life, she seemed to be more real to him than anything this world had to offer.

"Daddy, Mummy said you got sick again when we were gone." she said looking him over with the same concern her mother had showed.

Snape sighed.

He had not wished to speak of that incident with anyone but it appeared Eileen had been of the mind to inquire more.

"I did." replied Snape not in the least willing to go into detail. "As you can see...I am well once more."

Eileen hopped off the bed and rushed over toward him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad that you're better daddy." she said.

Once more Snape tussled the adorable girl's hair and turned his attention to the laughter downstairs.

"Shall we greet the rest of the family?" he asked her.

Eileen treated him to a rather bright smile and he allowed her to lead him downstairs via his hand. She truly had been an adorable girl, a strangely pleasant mix of his traits and Hermione's despite Sidney Sinclair being her biological father.

It was an odd moment when Snape had looked upon the girl and began to think of her in terms of being his daughter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Hermione seemed to have her hands full trying to reign in the dynamic duo as they raced about the house giggling and wreaking havoc as both she and Harry attempted to get them dressed. The boy-who lived had been unable to do much about it either falling over the sofa after missing the chance to capture a running Silas.

"SILAS, SIDNEY JR. YOU GET OVER HERE AND GET YOUR CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT!" shouted Hermione even more flustered as her notoriously bushy brown hair seemed to be flung in all sorts of directions in the wake of her attempts to catch the running boys whom were busy laughing at their mother and brother's failed efforts to discipline them.

"It's not working..." groaned Harry attempting to scramble to his feet only to fall again.

The boys had been content in their game of cat and mouse until they took notice of their newly awakened father.

"DADDY!" they shouted in unison and headed right for Snape whom had caught them both as they tackled him.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the excitement behind their eyes when they took notice of him.

"Can I be in Slytherin Dad?" asked Silas recalling the tales of Hogwarts Castle from their bedtime. "I'm faster than a Gryffindor witch."

"Me Too...I want to be Slytherin I can out run two Gryffindors." said Sidney Jr with a prideful smile filled across his little pale face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Snape whom she believed the fantastic tales of the magical school and her being a Gryffindor witch and Harry being a Gryffindor wizard originated.

"Good morning to you too boys." said Snape enduring each of their hugs and priceless giggles.

Eileen seemed amused by the whole ordeal, as she was already promised she'd be the first one in Slytherin house.

"The least you can do is help us get them dressed...after all the trouble your little fantasy game has caused us." said Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"Told ya Mummy is a Gryffindor witch." said Silas with a smug expression as he looked at Sidney Jr.

Snape couldn't help but burst out laughing despite his young wife's annoyance at the whole situation.

"Get dressed I'm sure your mother and brother have plans that don't include chasing you about all afternoon." he said once he composed himself.

"Okay Daddy." said the boys in unison rushing over to their mother to get dressed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at how easily they obeyed their father.

Eileen made her way over toward Hermione as well once the boys had been fully clothed and ready to head out the door.

Harry sighed shaking his head as he got to his feet without falling.

Leaving the others to their business, Snape made his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Snape had been in a rather pleasant mood as he set about obtaining his mug from the kitchen cupboard when a low growl got his attention. He had only been able to turn to face the direction it had come from before a large black mongrel leapt from the shadows of the kitchen and tackled him to the ground.

Annoyed and not in the least pleased about being knocked to the floor by such a large animal, least of all one that greatly resembled Sirius Black's animagus form in his world, Snape attempted to get back to his feet despite the animal's enormous size.

Padfoot growled at him briefly staring into his eyes and bearing his teeth almost as if he'd been intent on attacking him.

Snape simply met his gaze as more growling gave way to sniffing and eventual whimpering. It had not taken the former Potions Master long to understand that the dog had known exactly what had been wrong with him and that it had been quite worried.

Noting the dog's concern for him, Snape sighed resolving himself to patting the mangy creature long the head as it pressed it's large cold and wet nose into the downed man's pale cheek.

"I never thought I'd say this...especially to you Mongrel...but I...appreciate the sentiment." he said petting Padfoot on the head before the big beast got off him and allowed him to stand.

Snape went back to making his coffee with Padfoot keeping an close eye on him whimpering in sadness due to his discovery of the brain tumor. Snape treated him to a small smile and turned his attention to the big brute's leash.

"Let's go for a walk boy." he said still petting the enormous black dog.

Unbeknownst to him, the ever watchful eyes of the enchantress had been on him taking in the fact that he appeared to be making more of an effort in this new life of his.


	25. Chapter 24:Days Like This

**_Chapter 24: Days Like This_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **H** ermione's amber eyes opened to find the onset of dawn had already come and the day had begun, a sense of panic filled her as she noted she'd possibly overslept. The panicked woman scrambled out of bed, nearly fumbling over the tossed about pillows as she rushed toward the door and into the rooms of the children hoping to get them ready for school with the little time they had left. Knowing that dressing Silas and Sidney Jr. would be an absolute chore, she had hoped Sidney Sr. could lend a much needed hand given how easily they always listen to him.

Once she burst into the bedrooms of the children one by one, Hermione found their bed's had been strangely empty and that they were no where to be found despite the neatness of each of their rooms. It had been as if they hadn't slept in them at all given how tidy they remained. Once more panic filled the amber eyed woman as she moved toward the end of the staircase and rushed down to search the sitting room.

She had been overcome with relief when she heard the voices of the little ones and then the voice of their father as they seemed to be having a pleasant time in the kitchen much to her chagrin.

Hermione sighed before making her way inside to find them all still in their pajamas and happily enjoying a bit of story telling with the added bonus of hot chocolate to soothe them further. Even Padfoot had been at peace lying about on the floor near their chairs hoping to take part in the container of fresh scones that had been before them, whenever he could draw attention to himself.

Eileen had been the first to take notice of her, given that the boys and the dog couldn't be bothered by her presence when listening to more stories about the peculiar place known as"Hogwarts".

"Good morning Mummy." she said with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Ellie...boys...Padfoot...Sidney." said Hermione looking at them all.

Snape paused in his story telling to give Hermione a quick kiss hello.

"What are you lot up to?" asked Hermione curious as to why no one had bothered to awaken her to get the children to school on time.

"We've decided to take a day off." said Snape turning his attention to presenting his young "wife" with a mug of hot chocolate. "As a family, and quite naturally that includes you and we decided to let you rest given how much you do on a daily basis."

"Look Mummy Daddy made scones." said Eileen happily as she offered her mother one.

"You don't cook." said Hermione skeptical about trying one.

"I do now." replied Snape with something of a satisfied smirk. "I figured I'd try a lot of new things this go around."

Hermione shook her head smiling before taking up a scone and braving the potential for an upset stomach by eating one. Much to her utter surprise, he had been very good at cooking compared to what she'd recalled about him years prior.

"You might be a wizard after all." replied Hermione teasing him as she saw her way to grabbing another scone from the table. "Because only something as mysterious as magic could improve your cooking this much without my notice."

Snape smirked amused about how perceptive his wife seemed to be despite her not knowing even half of the reason for his "changes" in lifestyle.

"You weren't always home." he reasoned. "Left plenty of time for practice."

"Practice for what I wonder?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"I suppose you'll have to wait to find out." teased Snape.

He had learned from their daughter that Sidney and Hermione's apparent anniversary had been on the horizon and he had made a great many plans to ensure she enjoyed it immensely.

The rather interesting little family continued their collective breakfast content in each other's company for a time, unbeknownst to the group, the eyes of the ever watching enchantress had been on them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Worn out from the day events running about the house and amusing their three children, Hermione and Snape found themselves alone for the time being as the little ones had been down for a nap leaving the adults to sort themselves out in the quiet atmosphere of the household. They had all gone from building mud castles in the shape of Hogwarts in the backyard to sack races on the lawn to pillow fights before a subsequent food fight following lunch and every member of the Sinclair household had been beat.

At the moment, Snape had been lying on his back once more in bed with Hermione lying beside him as spent as he had been following their play day with their children.

"Remind me to invent a stamina potion for such an occasion as this." panted Snape looking up at the ceiling.

"I'd love to see that." agreed Hermione none to spry given her own exhaustion.

"Do you think the children had fun?" asked Snape with an arched brow after a few moments of relative silence.

"Of course, they were playing together with their father." replied Hermione in something of a proud tone. "It's been so long since any of us had a moment to really enjoy spending time with you...I was beginning to think those days had been long past."

Snape arched a brow at this.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well you've been kind of in a mood as of late...and it seemed to have began before the accident." admitted Hermione. "You didn't seem to want to be bothered most days and then...suddenly you were all worked up about Christmas and it was like you were your old self again...until."

"Until the accident." Snape finished for her. "I apologize for making you worry...I was more or less stuck in some kind of a rut and I didn't know how to get myself out...the last thing I wanted was to bring you and the children down with me."

Snape took Hermione's hand in his seemingly examining it before bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly.

Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the easy feel of his kiss. It had been so long since they shared an intimate moment that had not ended in immediate disaster that she was determined to relish it while she could.

"I love you so much Sidney." she said meeting his gaze as she stroked his cheek with her now free hand.

Snape stared at her for a moment, unsure if he could or if he even had the right to express the swelling emotion that seemed to overtake him in the wake of her heartfelt plea for his understanding.

"I...I love you too." he replied knowing all too well that it was what she wanted to hear.

Content, Hermione treated him to another smile and a heartfelt kiss before resting her head on his chest. Snape stared at the ceiling wondering if he'd made the right decision in belaying her fears about her late husband.

"As exhausted as I am, I wish there could be more days like this one." said Hermione as Snape drifted off into an exhaustion driven slumber.

It was possibly for the best, given that she had no idea how many days that were left with her rather sickly "husband".


	26. Chapter 25:The Ease Of Complicity

**_Chapter 25: The Ease Of Complicity_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **W** arm water had been welcome as it splashed across the face of the apparently half awoke Severus Snape before he proceeded to apply a generous amount of shaving cream to both sides of his cheeks and chin. He had not been much of a fan of shaving but he took into consideration that the muggle Sidney took to shaving due to his wife not at all amused by the scratching discomfort of his beard against her own cheeks when they kissed. The former Potions Master stood before the mirror stripped down to his pajama bottoms as he smirked at the shaving cream beard he had made shortly before his wife entered wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mmmmm." she said leaning her cheek against his back. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"I believe I was in need of a shave." he said smirking at her through the mirror.

"You still do." she replied getting a look at what she began to refer to as his "snow beard" in the mirror.

Snape laughed setting about completing his task before he engaged her. She watched him intently curious as to how he managed the whole shaving bit on a daily basis, it seemed so much like a chore to her but she appreciated it none the less.

Once the former Potions Professor cleared away the remainder of the shaving cream from his now smooth face, he scooped the giggling younger woman into his arms kissing her about the neck and lifting her onto the edge of the sink. Their playful tussling resulted in a rekindling of their desire for one another and before either of them knew it, they were engaged in a series of passionate kisses before Snape had her back on her feet and bent over the sink in preparation for his immensely aroused cock to find it's mark.

Before they could completely lose themselves to their respective aspects of lust however, the children pounding on the bathroom door had shaken them back to their senses. Hermione seemed to delight in their relative closeness, which according to her had been lacking for quite some time.

"We better get that before they break it down." said Hermione still delighting in being caught in his grasp.

Snape closed his eyes pulling the half panting young woman closer to him. His arousal was having a tremendous effect on him and he felt a bit light headed as he attempted to compose himself despite wanting nothing more than to ignore the children and to claim her at that moment.

"We should continue this conversation later." he said with something akin to a purr coming from within as the two of them shared one final kiss before he allowed her to see what all the relative fuss was about.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Mr. Sinclair." she replied in a rather sultry tone before making her way to the bathroom door.

Snape watched her go through her reflection in the mirror enjoying the view despite his previous reluctance when he initially arrived in this strange world.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Snape made his way down to the sitting room newly shaved and in search of his wife. He had been greeted by the children of course and most notably his daughter whom, insisted he carry her to the kitchen table as fitting a Princess of her stature.

"Daddy!" she said pleased to see him as always.

"How is my favorite daughter this fine afternoon?" he asked with a smile.

"Daddy...I'm your only daughter." said Eileen returning his smile.

"That you are." replied Snape taking her by the hand and escorting her toward the kitchen.

Hermione had already been inside with the boys and even Harry had been sitting at the table.

"Good to see you up and about Dad." said Harry adjusting his glasses.

Snape walked over and tussled the green eyed young man's hair finding that the more he spent time with the older version of the boy who lived to be a lot more tolerable than before.

"Hey Dad, feeling better I take it?" asked Harry with a bright smile as Snape nodded in reply.

"As a matter of fact...I am feeling quite well this glorious day." he said turning his attention to the breakfast his loving wife had prepared for them all.

"Daddy made a jest." said Eileen smiling and giggling as if she had not a care in the world.

"So what has everyone been up to?...starting with you Harry." asked Snape turning his attention back to the green eyed young man. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well...the boys are a real handful with Ginny expecting for a third time." said Harry with a smile. "I suppose I understand a bit of what you go through with these ruffians."

Silas and Sidney Jr. simply laughed knowing all too well that their older brother was referring to them.

"You don't know the half of it...wait until one of your children reaches the dreaded stage of puberty."replied Snape knowing all too well about the hormonal imbalance of teens and preteens alike given his status as former Head of Slytherin House.

Harry smirked.

"I wasn't that bad." he said in protest.

Snape arched a brow before laughing out loud.

"Wasn't that bad?" he said surprised at the phrasing. "Boy, you alone could make an entire continent want to strangle you with all the tantrums you threw."

Hermione laughed watching the two of them, it was as if they had managed to repair whatever rift had fallen between them in the wake of Sidney's accident. The comfort and ease in which they went back n forth with their respective jests was something a kind to normal for the two of them.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Mione, honestly Dad getting stuck with an old sorry sod like you takes it's toll." said Harry before taking a bite of his toast.

Snape had been greatly amused by the young lad's manner. It reminded him of himself in younger years and yet he had truly been Harry Potter. Sitting there at the table and actually seeing the boy up close after going out of his way to avoid him had been surreal. Harry had gone from being a clueless boy to an unsure man in the span of two lifetimes.

"Lily would have been proud of you." he said forgetting for a moment that he wasn't in his own time.

Harry smiled brightly at the apparent compliment, coming from his father it was all too clear how much it meant to him.

"She'd be proud of you too Dad." he replied. "She'd be proud of both of us."

There was a brief moment of silence before breakfast got back underway and once more Eileen saw her way to stealing her father's undivided attention. It had been a relatively relaxed morning within the Sinclair residence and that had been just fine with Severus Snape, whom had not noticed the ease in which he had become quite complicit when it came to the enchantress' strange world.


	27. Chapter 26:The Irresistible Aspect Of B

**_Chapter 26: The Irresistible Aspect Of Bonding_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **T** he sound of hurried little feet moving along the hardwood floor had been the first thing that caught Snape's attention as he pressed himself further into his chosen hiding place. Never in a thousand years would he have believed he'd be slinking about the halls of a domesticated establishment not for profit nor information, but for the sake of amusing a small child as her relative happiness had been all the profit he needed.

He knew all too well that she'd been confused from the way she circled the area desperate in her search for him it seemed.

"Where are you Daddy?" she said aloud hoping to draw him out with her conveyed need to seek him out.

Snape smirked noting the rather clever tricks of the trade his apparent "daughter" had up her sleeve knowing all too well that she'd make for a very decent Slytherin if she'd been given the opportunity to join Hogwarts as he had.

Alas, she was a muggle in a world vastly distant from the one he inhabited not long ago. He'd been living among the muggles so long it was rather easy to forget his life before...almost blissfully so.

"I found you Daddy!" she shouted as she revealed that she'd easily deduced where he'd been hiding.

It wasn't as if he'd put very much effort into his hiding spot to begin with, but he smiled and scooped the giggling girl into his arms as she celebrated her great triumph.

"DADDY!" giggled Eileen as he held her.

Snape took a moment to look into the small obsidian orbs that were very much like his own. He couldn't understand how a man as fortunate as Sidney Sinclair could ever have left such a sweet little girl like Eileen behind...she absolutely adored the man and he'd been her greatest hero, it was difficult to find devotion like that...especially for someone like Severus Snape and here this man had it in spades and threw it all away due to cowardice.

"I love you Eille." said Snape holding her close for the first time since he'd been brought to this strange new world that seemed to be growing on him.

"I love you too Daddy." she said pleasantly. "Can we go find everybody now?"

Snape smirked nodding in reply as he put her back on her feet as she went zipping through the household.

She was truly a wonder for her age and so much like her mother at times it was almost uncanny. She had not been aware of it yet, but she had even the most hard hearted of former professors wrapped around her little finger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Bedroom, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World...

Hermione did her best to remain as silent and as still as possible as the sound of footsteps got closer and closer to the bed she'd been hiding under for nearly half an hour. She'd been tempted a time or two to get out from beneath it when suddenly she spotted the shadow of someone's feet at the other end of the bed.

It took her only a few moments to note that they had belonged to her husband as he dropped down onto the floor and crawled beneath the bed they shared night after night since the moment they elected to call the house they shared home.

"Sidney you bloody git...are you trying to lure Ellie up here?" whispered Hermione not at all pleased by her husband's poor sportsmanship.

Snape smirked realizing his new position of power beneath the bed.

"Perhaps I could be persuaded to look the other way...but you'd have to make it worth my while." he taunted her as they lied side by side beneath the bed.

"Git." grumbled Hermione knowing all too well he'd stoop quite low given his new found power over her. "You're just being a poor sport because she caught you first."

"And how do you know I didn't let her catch me?" he asked with an arched brow despite the lack of ability to note it easily due to the darkness beneath the bed.

"Shhh...keep your voice down." whispered Hermione.

"As I've said...make it worth my while." replied Snape almost daring her to placate him.

Hermione smirked rolling to face him directly before pressing her soft pink lips into his not so harsh pale ones. The gesture caught Snape off guard as Eileen passed the bedroom without a second glance and Hermione attempted to pull back only to be held in place via Snape's out stretched arms.

The two of them seemed to slowly become lost in the intimacy that began to take place following her bold gesture as Snape began to try and pull her closer. Hermione had barely been able to catch her breath be for she realized that he'd pulled her out from under the bed where Eileen had been standing with her arms crossed.

"Found you, Mummy." she said with a big bright smile happily celebrating her second victory. "We got her, Daddy."

Snape smirked looking at his partner in crime before turning his heated expression back to his wife.

"Why don't you do find the boys Ellie...your mother and I have a discussion to finish." he said rather quickly.

The girl didn't seem to think anything of it as Snape shut and locked the door behind her as Hermione attempted to catch her breath.

"If you think you are going to touch me after setting me up..." she began only to find herself thrown rather unceremoniously onto the bed.

Snape joined her shortly there after kissing and working his mischievous hands along her body. Try as she might, Hermione had not been as angered about his betrayal in terms of the game as she wanted to believe as Snape continued to kiss her belly after slowly working her out of her attire.

"It's been so long since we..." began a rather breathless Hermione as Snape continued to kiss her along the neck and maneuver his way between her thighs.

It had been much more difficult to undress her due to the lack of magic but he managed it and discarded his own attire as their children ran a muck downstairs.

"We really should get back to the children." said Hermione once more as Snape continued to kiss her.

She wanted so badly to enjoy the slow intimacy she had been lacking when it came to spending time with her husband and the way he looked at her, as if she were something to devour had been vastly comforting given how distant they were not too long ago.

"Hermione." whispered Snape not taking his eyes off the amber eyed young woman.

Hermione closed her eyes trying her best to enjoy being with him but she knew she couldn't fully give in with the children running about downstairs.

"I'm sorry Sidney." she said wiggling out from beneath him as she rushed to put on her clothes and see to the children. "But..now is not a good time for...at least let the children be put to bed first."

Snape sighed unsure of what had come over him as Hermione made her way out the bedroom door closing it behind her.

"Shit." he said looking up at the ceiling.


	28. Chapter 27:The Offset Nature Of Time

**_Chapter 27: The Offset Nature Of Time_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **U** nable to fight the urge that shattered his slumber in the form of the call of nature, Severus Snape got out of bed and ventured toward the loo hoping that he could at least get back to sleep before the house became a three ring circus. He paid no mind to the morning chill that had lingered in the bedroom as his bare feet moved across the cold hardwood floor nor did he immediately take notice of the sound of the shower running in the distance as he opened the bathroom door only to find himself bombarded by steam. Snape stepped inside the bathroom still with relieving his bladder at the forefront of his mind as he reached the toilet bowl as the door closed behind him.

"S-Sidney are you awake?" came the familiar voice of Hermione Sinclair as she continued to enjoy the warmth of the shower stream hitting her tired and aching muscles.

Snape finished it his business with his not to be denied bladder and turned his attention to the shower. No sooner had he glanced in his young wife's direct, his cock responded in kind by becoming aroused by the scene before him. He could make out the slender shape of her hips, her amusing height and the girlish implication in her rather plump breasts as he quickly took of his boxer shorts and slipped into the shower with her.

The preoccupied Hermione moaned when she felt the sudden familiar sensation of her husband's rough calloused hands moving along her water slick skin as warm as the water had been that she was drenched in.

She melted into his embrace, closing her eyes and basking in the attention.

"S-Sidney..." she said biting her bottom lip as she was so accustomed to doing when given to any notion of physical pleasure. "T-The children..."

Snape let out a low hiss when his impressively sized appendage came into contact with her water slick flesh. Unable to hold back any longer, he slipped inside her finding it quite a familiar sensation despite not having bedded Hermione before.

She let out a low whimper as she felt him before doing her best to keep her footing gripping the tiles on the wall as Snape filled her as best he could given the circumstances. The former Potions Professor gripped his wife via her hips grunting at the sensation of finally experiencing her for the first time since he had come to this place.

"Hermione..." he groaned kissing her neck and shoulders as he began to thrust forward losing himself in the warmth that enveloped him.

He'd only gotten a few good thrusts in before the incessant knocking on the door had gotten both his and his wife's attention.

"Sidney...someone's at the door." she said trying her hardest to stifle the series of moans his increasingly powerful and deliberately slow thrusts had caused her to make.

Snape grunted wanting nothing more than to continue only to find that he couldn't with his wife's concern more on the door than what they were doing in the shower.

"Sidney..." she said pulling away from him despite not having very far to go. "I could be the children."

Snape sighed as his cock slipped from between her thighs and she finished rinsing before quickly turning to him prior to stepping out of the shower.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." she said kissing him quickly before taking her leave.

Snape sighed turning his attention the shower, apparently he had been gifted with the curse of bad timing in this life time as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Several Hours Later..._

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._ _  
_

After venturing all over the house in search of something to occupy his time, Snape had done little in terms of settling when the onset of a massive headache had gotten the better of him. The former Potions Professor first believed it to have been a migraine only to recall the issue with his brain tumor.

Thinking quickly despite the pain, he managed to call Remus Lupin to aid him while his wife had been out of the house.

"Sidney, it appears that you are undergoing a series of cluster headaches." said the sheepish doctor known as Remus, looking over the pale man glaring rather annoyed in his direction.

Snape rolled his eyes not in the least impressed with the diagnosis.

"Obviously." he said in frustration. "What I want to know is whither or not the tumor is the cause."

"Of course it's the tumor." replied Remus narrowing his eyes at his oldest friend. "I told you it would only get worse until your mind deteriorates and your organs cease to function."

"I need better than that to go by." replied Snape. "How the hell am I suppose to combat this thing with lacking information?"

"Sidney... we've been through this...the best you can do is rest and tell your family about what's to come." said Remus attempting to get the brooding man to see reason.

"What is the point of telling them I am dying if nothing changes?" asked Snape in an embittered tone. "I'll be dead whither they know it or not...why waste the last moment I have with them acting as if one little change in the wind's direction will have any effect on my time with them?"

"They deserve to know Sidney...she deserves to know." said Remus before sighing.

"She's got enough to deal with...the children...and the house and finances...no." said Snape knowing all to well whom Dr. Lupin was referring to. "The last thing she needs is to hear that her husband is dying to further complicate things."

"Sidney, she's your wife...she deserves to know that she isn't going to have as much time with you as she hoped she'd have." Remus once more tried to reason with the stubborn older man.

"What's the point...if all telling her does is take whatever few moments I have left with her and complicate them by her knowing that I'm dying?" said Snape not in the mood to have this discussion.

"You need to do something or she'll find out much sooner than you can properly explain." cautioned Lupin. "Your symptoms are getting worse and the cluster headaches will continue as the tumor continues to effect your brain, you are running out of time."

Snape closed his eyes taking in the last few words of Lupin had spoken to him before the vastly upset doctor took his leave of him overwhelmed by his stubbornness.

"He's right you know." came the familiar voice of the strange enchantress. "The clock is ticking Mr. Snape."

Snape opened his eyes to look around and found he'd been alone once more with no sign of either Lupin or the strange enchantress.

There was to be no more putting it off now, he needed to tell Hermione the truth, something the real Sidney had been much too cowardly to do prior to his apparent suicide. It was the least he could do to ease the poor young woman's pain given that he would eventually be restored to his own world leaving her behind in her grief.

Still, he didn't find the task any easier given the poor woman's affection for her soon to be non-existent husband and to be honest, he himself had not been all that fond of the idea of leaving her behind.


	29. Chapter 28:The Measurement Of A Lifetim

**_Chapter 28: The Measurement Of A Lifetime_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 ** _{"_ _I was reborn when I was broken...I wouldn't believe, I wouldn't believe, no...Been through a storm, no use in hoping...That you would come rescue me...Somehow your love set me free...And I, I can let my life pass me by...Or I can get down and try...Work it all out this lifetime...Work it on out this time...I can let it all pass me by...Or I can get down and try...Work it all out this lifetime, lifetime..."} Lifetime, Maxwell_**

 _The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** taring down into his rather familiar drinking mug, Severus Snape continued to contemplate his current situation. He had made up his mind to tell his "wife" about his terminal illness and wondered just how she would receive the news. It weighted rather heavily on him ever since Lupin made it clear to him that he was no longer able to ignore what would be blatantly obvious once the symptoms progressed further.

Sidney Sinclair had chosen the far easier path when faced with the truth of his terminal illness and thus avoided confiding in his wife. Severus Snape had not been such a coward, he knew he had to tell her, there was no other option.

As Snape continued to stare into the mug he had grown rather fond of drinking out of since coming to this strange world, the front door opened and he found him self watching as Hermione came stepping inside, not at all accompanied by the children as he had expected but accompanied by the red head lad Ron Weasley.

Both he and Hermione seemed to be quite chummy as of late and the sight of it had given Snape much cause for alarm. He noticed that while his wife had been merely enjoying the company of her childhood friend, Weasley had been doing his utmost to make himself appear as loving and supportive as he could in a bid to get her to take notice of him.

Finishing off his drink, Snape got to his feet and entered the sitting room snidely hiding his rage as he greeted his wife as she giggled like an amused school girl.

"Having fun?" he asked with an arched brow and his arms folded across his chest.

"Sidney." said Hermione happily greeting him as she always had.

Weasley did his best to straighten up in the wake of his attempts to cover for his attempt at getting Hermione to see him in a more sympathetic light. Snape had been no fool of course and made it clear via his rather possessive stance that he knew what the boy was up to.

The former Potions Master kissed his wife in full view of the unnerved red head lad and turned his attention to her at last.

"I've missed you today." she said returning his kiss and stroking his cheek, forgetting for a moment that she had company.

"Did you really?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "I don't believe you..."

Hermione giggled some and playfully smacked him across the chest.

"You know that I missed you git." she said pulling him into another kiss before letting her hand travel down the front of his trousers.."And I've definitely missed him..."

"Well, it seems as if you have everything well in hand." said Ron cutting in. "I suppose I'll get going now."

Snape and Hermione ignored him as they continued to kiss in the wake of her admission of wanting him. It was clear that his rather impulsive efforts from earlier that morning had lingered on her mind all day.

"Where are the children?" he asked reluctant it seemed to interrupt their heated series of kisses.

Hermione appeared to be breathless as she attempted to focus on gathering her senses enough to give a valid reply. It had been so long since she and her husband had an intimate moment that didn't go wrong that she was getting to be quite nervous about the chances of it happening all over again.

"They are staying the night with my parents." she replied kissing him once more.

"On a school night?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Just for tonight." replied Hermione determined to enjoy the intimacy she had sought for so long with the man she loved. "I just want to be with my husband in peace."

Snape sighed. He knew what she wanted, he had found himself wanting the same thing for quite some time but there was the news of his impending doom that needed to be shared first and foremost with her.

"Hermione..." he began only to be cut off by his young wife's lips once more crushing themselves into his own. "I...I need to speak with you...it is a matter of utmost importance."

Hermione sighed meeting his seemingly worried gaze.

"Sidney...please, I just want this night and whatever you have to tell me it'll keep until morning." she pleaded kissing him as if their conversation never happened.

Snape knew he should tell Hermione about his illness but the allure of finally having her in his arms was something he couldn't very well ignore.

The former Potions Professor had been unable to fathom just how much the young woman before him had blossomed from a scrambling bucktooth know it all girl into a beautiful woman with unseemly passions well beyond the classroom.

Snape scooped his young wife into his arms matching her in every aspect of passion she had shown for him.

He couldn't understand why it all seemed so familiar.

Unbeknownst to him, the eyes of the enchantress had been on him taking in the recent changing of events as a result of the former Potions Professor's actions. He had apparently taken a liking to being wed to his former student Hermione Granger-Sinclair and then some. A small smile filed across her face as she continued to monitor the status of the dour wizard from afar.

"Very well Severus Snape, it seems you've made your choice." she said seemingly amused as the dour wizard and Hermione Granger-Sinclair vanished from view of the now empty sitting room.


	30. Chapter 29:An Unshakable Union Of Heart

**_Chapter 29: An Unshakable Union Of Hearts_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update..._ _Happy Birthday Hermione Granger}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _Upstairs, The Sinclair Residence, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **O** ne by one, articles of discarded clothing ended up in a tell tale trail leading up to the master bedroom as Severus Snape gripped the whimpering Hermione Granger-Sinclair in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the staircase, amazed that he had the strength given what he had been going through with his deteriorating health. A series of moans filled the room as Snape managed to get his young wife into the bedroom and finally into the bed so he could do away with the last article of clothing keeping his enormously impressive erection hidden from her view.

Hermione had been panting and the heat that seemed to over take them followed by the longing sense of lust behind her amber eyes was more than enough to compel the former Potions Master to adhere to her inner most wishes.

He climbed into the bed and towered above the equally naked younger woman relishing in the look on her face when his exposed and aroused appendage came into contact with the beautiful young woman's slender bare thighs.

"I never noticed...just how much you've grown over the years." said Snape marveling at the young woman whom had been below him in bed.

"Sidney?" said the amber eyed beauty with a hint of curiosity behind her gaze. "What's wrong?"

Snape said nothing as he took note of what had been tears streaming down his sallow pale cheeks. He had not known when he had gotten to be so sentimental but it unnerved him a bit to be unaware of such drastic changes. What had been even more strange was the fact that he had not seemed to care. His feelings for Hermione Granger, his former student and now his wife and the mother of his children...the mother of Sidney's children...had been in his arms awaiting his attempt to prove his love to her.

His harsh pale lips crashed rather desperately into her soft pink ones as she began to melt into his kiss. He had made up his mind that there was no way he'd give this up...no way he'd give her up. Not to Weasley and definitely not to Sidney Sinclair. He would show her the difference between those fools and him. And that she deserved much more than either had in store for her and he would prove it here and now.

A trail of kisses from her lips to her neck and down her breasts to her belly gave the passion filled young woman all the indication she needed in terms of what her husband had in mind.

"I love you, Hermione." he said meaningfully.

"I love you too." she replied gripping him via his back and pulling him closer.

Snape was very well aware of his impending death but he sought to make the young woman remember him and what better way than to give her something to remember him by, or rather someone.

Hermione gasped when she felt the familiar intrusion of his cock as it slid into the confines of her warm body. She'd been a bit confused given how long it had been since last they'd been together but he'd some how gotten larger.

Snape groaned beginning to thrust into the young woman intent on seeing to her having yet another child should the worst come to pass, a means of remembrance even if she had only believed him to have been her idiotic muggle husband.

"I love you." he said softly in her ear as he continued to please her.

His thrusts had become much more tame in the wake of his desire to ensure this encounter had not passed too quickly, there was no telling how much time he'd have left and he wished to savor this moment knowing all too well what awaited him should it come to an end.

Hermione gripped her husband tighter unsure why they had ever stopped making love to begin with and wanting nothing more than to lose herself in the bliss of having done so again.

"S-Sidney." she whimpered feeling his pulsing appendage reach places inside her that she had forgotten existed.

The deeply thrusting former Potions Master grunted gripping the mattress below him as he continued to thrust into the willing young woman that had been his wife in this rather strange world.

"Hermione." he said as he crushed his harsh pale lips into her the soft pink ones.

His heart beat wildly in his chest as he knew hers had and she continued to cling to him. Never had he known anything more intense when it came to the swelling wall of emotions that he'd been holding back as a result of his instinct and the horrors of the second wizarding war.

The dour man had not wished to leave her behind, he had not wished to leave behind the children either. Little Ellie, Silas, and Sidney Jr. were possibly the best offspring he could have asked for if ever he'd been interested in siring any and they were also from her. There was a deep rooted sense of regret that seemed to seep from the walls he had put up in a bid to block out his agony but looking down at into the amber eyes of his former student turned lover, he knew there was nothing he had wanted more than to be the man that spent the rest of his life with her.

All too soon, he felt the inevitable throbbing of his cock and before he knew it, the spurting of his seed as it filled the inviting warmth of the young woman below him. He'd not noticed the onset of tears that trickled down his sallow pale cheeks but she had wiping them away and kissing his lips in a bid to calm him.

Snape stared down at her for a few moments, attempting to catch his breath despite being as weak as a newborn kitten following the act of making love to her.

"Hermione." he said still very much intent on telling the now pleased and contented woman the truth about his ongoing fatal medical condition. "I must speak with you...now."

Hermione arched a brow despite her panting as her husband's deathly serious expression seemed to give her cause for alarm.

"What is it?" she asked sitting up despite her exhaustion as she pulled the bed sheet over her formerly exposed breasts.

"There is no, less difficult way for me to say this...as side from..." began Snape still meeting her eyes with determination to finish what he started. "I am dying love."

The shock of his admission had been evident on her face as she attempted to process what was being said to her.

"T-That's not true." she said wishing to deny it even as his expression gave no indication of a jest or a falsehood. "Sidney...please..."

"Hermione, I wish it weren't so but there is no amount of doing so that will change the outcome of what is to be." he replied pulling the now tearful young woman close to him. "I was diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor for quite some time and despite my many failed attempts to either deny it or meet my fate head on...I've failed rather miserably and caused you and our children a good deal of pain."

Hermione reached up and stroked his cheek unsure where he'd gotten the idea that he'd been so horrible to his family.

"Sidney you are a wonderful man...and you didn't hurt anyone." she said softly. "The children and I adore you."

Snape sighed looking into the warm amber gaze of the young woman whom had been merely his former student in his own world. She had developed into a truly amazing and well spoken young woman, a far cry from the insufferable know it all girl with buckteeth and a chip on her shoulder he'd known before.

"I love you." he said meaningfully before capturing her lips in yet another kiss.

"I love you too." she replied despite her sadness she remained hopeful that there was at least something they could do to save him.

The onset of weakness drove the former Potions Professor to lie back against the mattress as his young wife rested her head against his lean pale chest. He wrapped his arm around her slender frame pulling her closer as he felt himself drift away.

"Hermione..." he had said before something akin to darkness over took him.

Snape knew it the moment it happened, the weightless feeling of being pulled from his body...from his life as the bedroom and the woman he loved got further and further away. Before he could offer a means of protest, the enchantress appeared with a vivid smirk on her face and something clutched in her hands.

"Well well...Mr. Snape...it seems you can be taught." she said with a form of twisted amusement filed across her face.

"What have you done?" asked Snape not in the least pleased about having been ripped away from the woman he loved. "You have to send me back...she...she needs me."

"I'm afraid Sidney Sinclair's existence has run it's course." replied the enchantress.

Snape had been frantic when he had heard this.

"You have to send me back." he said not wishing to let go of the life he'd lived as Sidney Sinclair despite his lack of interest in it before hand.

"Well that's not going to happen." she said still fiddling with whatever she held in her hands.

"Why have you brought me here?" asked the embittered Snape as he looked down at the slumbering Hermione Sinclair not in the least bit aware that she'd now been beside the body of her deceased husband.

"At first I was going to cause a bit of drama given your notorious brand of stubbornness it would have been a riot." admitted the enchantress now handing Snape what she clutched in her hands, he semi-recognized it as being the phone number of the bartender he'd nearly slept with. "But seeing as you finally learned to play the game accordingly, I saw no reason she should find such a thing."

Snape was quite grateful that he had begun to adhere to the rules. The last thing he needed was for Hermione to be hurt by his actions, especially with everything she was to endure now that he was gone.

"Please..." he began only to be cut off via the enchantress changing the venue.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hogshead Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Snape had not known what to make of the apparent trip back to the infamous wizarding village. He'd not even been sure why it was relevant given his time in the muggle life of Mr. Sinclair.

"What are we doing here?" he began only to be cut off once more.

"Don't you recognize this place?" taunted the enchantress with an arched brow.

Snape noted their surroundings and sighed. It was his usual room whenever he frequented the well avoided establishment.

"Yes." he replied not at all interested in what she might have had planned.

All he'd been interested in was getting back to Hermione and the children in any way he could.

"And I suppose you recognize that man." said The Enchantress pointing to what had turned out to have been him of all people drunkenly stumbling up the narrow wooden steps toward his usual room.

Snape semi-recalled the event. He was still quite embittered about having survived the second wizarding war and the events that lead to his imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Ministry Of Magic before his name had been cleared via the meddlesome efforts of both Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter.

She had saved his life, and the boy had cleared his name.

It annoyed Snape to no end to have to come to terms with what they had done. He had no intention of becoming a martyr but he dreaded having to endure the hatred garnered for him as a result of his stint as Headmaster during the despot's reign and the subsequent murder of the wizarding world's most powerful figures.

The former Headmaster intended to drink himself into a stupor but was spared such an indignity via a rather concerned girl with the most annoying voice and oddly warm amber eyes.

Snape's eyes widened as he watched the vision of his exchanges with the woman from his past and understood for the first time why it had been so.

"Hermione." he said in absolute shock.

The young witch had attempted to see to his welfare and they ended up in bed. He'd been so callous and cold when he took her, possibly still enraged at his circumstances and the resentment of her having saved him. Snape noted that there had been at least some aspect of himself that knew exactly whom she had been and sought to harm her in the only way that would be effective.

He took her fast and quite deeply into the night as she whimpered and mewled in his ears while he quickly gained his pleasures from her untouched trim. The former potions professor watched himself spill his seed rather callously into the young witch never giving a single thought to the consequences of such an action.

"No." he said backing away from the image.

He was beginning to understand it now.

"That can't be...I couldn't have...she..." he attempted to explain away what had been so blatantly obvious even to him. "She was pregnant...that's why you brought me here...I...did hurt her...I don't deserve her."

The Enchantress smiled as she walked over toward him stroking his sallow pale cheek.

"You have a choice to make concerning your heart's true desire." she said in something of a chilling tone. "You can join me...and never have to feel an ounce of agony ever again...or you can simply return to your world and attempt to fix what you have done and finally move on with your miserable life until the time comes for us to meet again."

"Meet again?" asked Snape in confusion.

"Make your choice...you haven't much time Severus Snape." said the enchantress before a seemingly haunting cackle escaped her ruby red lips.

The amber eyes of the witch he'd bedded and loved when given the life of the muggle Sinclair had flashed in his mind. He'd not even had the chance to open his mouth when the enchantress alerted him to his choice.

"Very well...Severus Snape." she said seemingly disappointed. "Until we meet again...and I promise you it will be for the last time."

With a swift push, Snape found himself falling.

Down he went at alarming speeds until he landed into the body of a man, surrounded by snow in the dead of winter. He'd not been a lone as a brave woman loomed over his nearly lifeless body her pink lips pressed into his as she breathed life into him.

A cough escaped him due to sudden the rush of air that expanded within his lungs.

Amber eyes once more met those of obsidian as Severus Snape realized all too well what would have happened had he made any other choice. The enchantress continued to cackle in the distance despite it not being heard as she looked down upon them, her beautiful complexion gave way to a haunting skeletal figure and her eyes had been mere hollowed holes in the skull that made up her face. There she floated above them draped in ebony robes with what could have been referred to as a scythe in her left hand.

Snape's obsidian eyes burst open as the young woman did her best to cast a series of warming charms and bundle him up despite his attempts to wave her away.

"Let me help you, Sir." said a familiar voice as the young woman continued to fuss over him.

"H-Hermione?" he said taking notice of her for the very first time since he'd been restored to whatever body he'd been in.

"Until we meet again, Severus Snape." she said before taking her leave of him. Twice now the amber eyed witch had saved him from her cold bony clutches.


	31. Chapter 30: A Common Understanding

**_Chapter 30: A Common Understanding_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Long awaited Update, I've been improperly scheduled at work and battling a cold...I do apologize for the delays...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _Upstairs,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **W** armth had been the first thing Severus Snape had taken notice of as his senses slowly began to return to him. The numbness in his fingers and toes slowly subsided and there was even a hint of comfort in the atmosphere, Snape's mind wondered for a few moments...attempting to guess where he'd been placed only for him to be interrupted via full on consciousness as he felt the weight of his magic running through him.

He had forgotten how heavy it felt when being separated from it.

The next thing he had taken notice of was that he was no longer lying in the middle of the street amid vast snow banks and there was no sign of the strange enchantress that had plagued his days ever since their first initial meeting.

Realizing that the enchantress had in fact been the grim reaper coming to collect, Snape suddenly sat up in bed, giving notice to his aching joints and minor bruises as he found himself wincing in agony as a pair of small obsidian eyes peeked in at him in the form of a four year old girl with familiar raven hair and pale skin.

"E-Ellie?" he said attempting to make sense of his surroundings.

He knew he wasn't back in Sidney Sinclair's world, as Hermione would have no doubt been fussing over him to the point where she wouldn't have left the room, he couldn't shake the intense stare she had given him as she noted that he had been the one surrounded by snow and reeking of firewhiskey.

It seemed the booze had been just enough to keep him from freezing to death before she'd taken notice at random. Snape sighed closing his eyes and opening them again. It was he that had definitely fallen in the snow and he that had been near death when she'd found him frantic in her attempts to keep him alive.

He was indeed the bloke Sidney Sinclair, but it was merely a muggle I.D. used to disguise himself while he avoided his former comrades and associates in the wizarding world.

It had all been so clear at this point, but what he had not understood was how he had sired little Ellie in both worlds, and how he knew so much about her despite his near-death experience.

The little girl kept staring at him inquisitive in nature as much as her mother had ever been.

"Why were you playing in the snow without a coat?" she asked meeting his obsidian gaze with one of her own.

"I was...in the middle of a rather foolish endeavor when I lost my footing...and from there getting up didn't seem an easy task." replied Snape evenly.

"So you were being a dunderhead?" she asked seemingly amused.

"For lack of a proper term...I suppose so." replied Snape still very groggy from his ordeal. "Where is your mother?"

There had been no sign of the Gryffindor witch at all as his sight adjusted to the brightness of the bedroom.

"She's at work." replied the girl as if he should have known this.

"And whom did she leave in charge of you?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Uncle Harry...but he's sleeping." she replied with a mischievous giggle. "Uncle Harry is always sleeping."

"More like you always seem to knock him unconscious." muttered Snape not at all masking his approval.

"You're funny daddy." she said forgoing any aspect of pretense and rushing into his arms.

Snape had been caught off guard but allowed her to hug him, curious as to how she knew whom he was given his lack of presence in her life. Then again, it had been just like the witch to inform his child of her origins despite having little reason to do so.

"Ellie." he said returning her hug.

She seemed to delight in his attention, almost as much as she had when he'd been dropped off in that strange world by the enchantress...the enchantress that turned out to be a fragmented image of death of course.

"Well...I can't spend all day lying in bed with Potter out cold and you without supervision." said Snape once more thinking along the lines of reason.

Ellie seemed pleased with this turn of events, Snape had no doubt they had been her intended plan all along. He managed to sit up well enough before stretching and yawning until he felt his blood circulate, before climbing out of bed and venturing with his young daughter down the stairs which had been quite familiar despite his never having been to Hermione Granger's home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Hermione's Flat, Muggle World..._

Snape had been oblivious to how he knew where to find the girl's favorite mug as they passed through the sitting room with a snoring Harry James Potter had still been effected by the quite formidable young lass' spell-work given her youth and capacity for magical feats. He had been even more pleased that Potter wouldn't be awake to ask him a billion unwanted questions about his past and long forgotten relationship with Lily Evans-Potter.

Eileen had been ecstatic to spend the afternoon with her long absent father not in the least put off by the time he had spent away from her and her mother.

"I got my wish Daddy." she said sweetly as she clung to his hand as they ventured about in the kitchen. "You came finally came home."

Snape arched a brow at this as he proceeded to treat her to her preferred round of juice in the afternoon and poured it into her usual mug. It did strike him as quite odd that Hermione's kitchen had been similar to the one in the glimpse given to him by the deadly enchantress but he said nothing about it.

His daughter on the other hand seemed quite impressed by his manner despite their lack of time together. It seemed her fairy godmother had been quite right about the man whom had entered her life for the first time since her conception.

"I'll bet you're hungry." said Snape looking her over for a few moments. "How about a sandwich?"

"I bet you can't guess what kind?" said Ellie with a smile.

Snape smirked and with a wave of his hand he managed to complete her sandwich in seconds. The girl looked at him evidently shocked by his prowess as a wizard.

"You are not the only Snape whom is well versed in magical attitudes." replied Snape with something of an arrogant smirk filed across his sallow pale face.

Eileen couldn't have been happier as she grasped the sandwich before her noting that her father had even gone through the trouble of chopping it into easy to manage squares so that she could eat it properly. She further tested the waters of her inner theory when she noted that it had been peanut butter and blackberry jelly, one of her favorites.

"I like having you home daddy." she said happily enjoying her meal.

Snape shook his head and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. Not in the least put off by the muggle machine that Hermione had used to make it.


End file.
